A Family of My Own
by Fire-Wolf Warrior
Summary: When Harry Potter finally arrives at Hogwarts, many are surprised at what they find. Maybe Dumbledore should have checked on his little pawn now and then. Because Harry has started to build a family of his own, and they will not let others break them apart. Gray!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, Eventual Slash
1. Chapter 1

(A new story that hit me out of nowhere. Thought it might be interesting, so here goes. I don't own Harry Potter, nor any of the persons or places found in those books. I do own a very nice wand, but I have to keep it locked up. Mom thought it looked neat, waved it, and the dog turned purple. She waved it again to fix it, and now he has bright pink spots. He's not amused.)

.:!*!:.

Harry Potter frowned at the raised voices from outside his little cupboard. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were fighting again. He sighed, realizing from their words that he was, as usual, the subject of their debate. He hoped they would stop soon, and that Uncle Vernon would not be angry with him in the morning. He had already been sent to his cupboard without dinner tonight after his cousin Dudley told them Harry had tried to trip him at preschool today.

Now, Harry was no common boy, not that he knew that. All he knew was that, when he was just over a year old, he had been left on the doorstep of the very normal and ordinary Vernon and Petunia Dursley at Number Four Privet Drive. They had told him very quickly that he was to stay out of sight of the neighbors, as they didn't want to have to explain his presence to them. Their son, Dudley, was just a few months older than Harry, but he was treated very differently. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always doted on their beloved, perfect son, but avoided even looking at Harry.

"I won't stand for it any more, Vernon!" cried Aunt Petunia. "The boy is just like _them!_ All the strange things happening around here are his doing! I know I said we should try and stick it out, but I won't have it any longer."

"And what exactly should we do with him, Pet?" demanded Vernon. Harry could just picture the man's thick walrus-like moustache quivering as he spoke. "What if they find out we tried to get rid of him and bring him back here?"

"We're better off doing it now, rather than waiting. Later, they might get more curious."

There was silence for a short time before Uncle Vernon spoke again. "Alright, Pet. I'll start looking into it first thing in the morning. Somewhere far enough from here that we won't ever have to deal with him again."

"Don't take too long, Vernon. He upsets our poor little Duddikins so." The voices faded, and the stairs above Harry shifted as Uncle Vernon's huge body trudged up them. Harry frowned in confusion. Where they going to send him somewhere else? Who were they saying he was like? His tired mind couldn't hold thoughts together any longer, so the tired four-year-old soon fell asleep.

.:!*!:.

Harry looked up from where he was carefully sweeping the floors when Uncle Vernon came home from work. Emerald green eyes watched nervously from behind thick rimmed glasses as the large, fat man stamped into the room. Uncle Vernon walked over and lovingly kissed Petunia, then moved to kiss and praise his son for yet another accomplishment, this time for drawing a picture at preschool. Harry honestly couldn't tell what the crayon scribble was supposed to be, but he shrugged it off and quickly swept up the last bit of the kitchen floor. That done, he grabbed a few cloths from the cupboard under the stairs where he slept and moved silently to the lounge to begin dusting.

There were dozens of little knick-knacks on the shelves and side tables, and Harry was supposed to dust each one. It looked like there would be more pictures of Dudley than wall soon, and Harry couldn't figure out how the frames collected so much dust. He quickly moved around the room, keeping an ear out for his Aunt and Uncle. He could hear the intermittent clattering of dishes, along with Dudley's demands for more mashed potatoes, more gravy. Harry rolled his eyes at his cousin's theatrics.

Just as he finished cleaning the lounge and hallway, Harry heard the chairs moving back from the table. He quickly put away the cleaning supplies he had and hurried to the kitchen to clean up the table he stacked the dishes and moved them to the sink, scraping the leftovers onto a single plate for himself. Once the tap was running and filling the sink with hot water, he quickly shoveled the meager leftovers into his mouth. It was barely enough for a few mouthfuls, but it was all he would get.

Two hours later, the dishes were washed, dried, and put away, the table was scrubbed, along with the counter, the floor was scrubbed, and the trash was taken out. Before he could retreat to his cupboard, however, Harry heard his Uncle's voice call out.

"Boy!" he snapped. "Come here!" Harry quickly and silently came to stand in front of Uncle Vernon.

"You wanted to see me, Uncle Vernon?" he said softly.

"Now, Boy," said Uncle Vernon, his eyes narrow and his moustache quivering slightly. "Aunt Petunia says you have been very well-behaved these last few days. In light of this, you will be allowed a small treat. Tomorrow, we are going into London, and you will be permitted to go with us. You will be up, dressed, and ready to leave with your morning chores done by the time we are ready, or you will left here, is that clear? And no freakishness at all, or we dump you right where we are, got it?"

Wide eyed, Harry nodded quickly. "I got it, Uncle Vernon." He turned and hurried to his cupboard, as he was supposed to once his chores for the evening were complete. It would not do for anyone to be walking by and see him through the window. He shut off the little bare bulb that hung over his head and rolled over to go to sleep.

.:!*!:.

Harry had to force himself to be still and quiet the next morning. He had gotten up early to do his morning chores, making sure to be extra quiet as he did them. When the rest of the family moved out to the car, Harry was ready and waiting for them. He hadn't heard anyone mention where they were going, but he hardly cared. It was the first time he was allowed to go with them at all! He silently stared out the window, his emerald eyes taking in the passing buildings.

"Daddy," whined Dudley for the fifth time. "Why does _he_ have to come along?"

Apparently, Aunt Petunia had had enough. "Don't worry so much, Diddykins," she said. "Mummy and Daddy wanted to take their favorite boy out for the day, and we couldn't just leave _him_ at home by himself. Who knows what might have happened. It's all right, he'll just wait in the car quietly like he should."

Dudley pouted a bit, but let it drop. Sure enough, they stopped at a shopping area, a small park, and an ice cream shop, and Harry was ordered to stay in the car each time. Each time, Uncle Vernon carefully checked the car over for any signs of 'freakishness.' Harry was just glad to be allowed out of the house with them.

A shriek from the seat beside him made Harry jump in alarm. Dudley's four scoop ice cream cone had fallen, and the bubblegum scoop from the top was now on Dudley's fat belly. The worst part was, with all his flailing and shrieking about it being cold, he dropped another scoop on himself and a third on the floor of the car.

Uncle Vernon stopped the car and got out, hurrying to his son's rescue, followed by Aunt Petunia. They quickly got the worst of the mess cleaned up, and Dudley was no longer shouting about the treat being cold on him. Now he was wailing over the loss of three whole scoops of his cone, demanding they go back and get him another. Then came the words Harry dreaded.

"It's was him!" cried Dudley, pointing at Harry. "He made me drop my ice cream! I told you he shouldn't have come!"

Harry looked at his uncle, green eyes wide with fear. "I didn't," he pleaded. "I swear I didn't."

A big, meaty hand gripped his shirt and dragged him from the car. "I told you, boy," he snarled, his face going purple with rage. "No freakishness. I warned you, even one toe out of line, you're gone, didn't I?" while Petunia tried to clean up Dudley, as well as the car, Vernon turned and dragged Harry away. Harry could feel the tears slowly making their way down his face, and he kept begging Uncle Vernon to forgive him. "Perfect," Vernon said suddenly.

Harry looked up to see they had stopped in front of a large building of dark gray brick. A high iron fence surrounded the property with a large scrollwork gate. Vernon dragged him through the gate and up to the large wooden door. He pounded on the wood with his big fist, waiting impatiently. Finally, the door opened to reveal a stocky, severe-faced woman.

"What do you want?" snapped the woman.

"I got this for you," said Vernon, shaking Harry by his thin arm. "He's the son of my wife's worthless sister and her lay-about husband. My wife and I have a son of our own, and we can't afford the brat. He acts like he owns the place, I tell you. Constantly upsetting my poor son."

The woman looked at Harry sharply. "Well, we don't spoil them here, that's for sure," she said. "We got space for him, if you're sure you can't care for him."

"You're welcome to him," snapped Vernon. "His full name is Harrison James Potter, he'll turn five in July, and we never want to see him darken our door again." Vernon gave him a rough shove to the woman, turned on his heel, and strode towards the gate. Realizing that his uncle was leaving, Harry started after him, but was stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder. He tried to fight the hold, but the lady just held him tighter.

Panic welled up when he saw Uncle Vernon reach the car, Aunt Petunia and Dudley already in their seats. "Uncle Vernon!" Harry cried, panic setting in. "Please! I'm sorry! Please don't go! I'll be good, I promise! Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, please! Don't leave me!" The car started moving, and Harry was able to break loose. He ran at a sprint through the gate to the road as the car sped by. He could hear the cheerful voices inside, Dudley wanting more ice cream, Petunia assuring him they would get him some right away.

Harry tried to catch up to the vehicle, but it soon turned a corner. By the time Harry reached the same corner, the Dursleys were nowhere to be seen. Harry stood there, tears streaming unchecked down his young face. They were gone. They had left him behind. When the woman came and led him back to the gray brick building, he went quietly.

It was a week before Harry would move or eat without being ordered to do so. It would be two months before he would accept that the Dursleys would never come back for him. It would be a year before he thought things out and realized Uncle Vernon had planned to leave him in this orphanage from the start, and the car ride was a cruel ploy to get him here without difficulty. After two years, he would begin to give up hope of being adopted. After three, he would decide that if Fate would not give him a family, he would make his own. He never would forgive the Dursleys for what they did.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Wow, I know my first story was a bit of a whim, but the response I have had on this one is amazing. Thank you to all who have read this story, and a big thank you to those that reviewed. They really surprised me. Anyway, on with the story. Harry begins to build his family, one person at a time.)

.:!*!:.

Harry sighed and slid the books away from his knee. It had taken a little longer than he expected to finish his essay for school. He shook his hand to relieve a light cramp from holding the pencil for two hours, and arched his back, smiling when he heard a very satisfying crack. He looked around his tiny room. He had been given this room after a few of the older kids here at the orphanage had started bullying him, and he had turned all the boys' hair bright pink, and the girls' a vivid green. Better yet, the strange color had resisted all attempts to dye it to a natural color.

Harry smiled at the memory. He had been out of his mind with fear, thinking the matron, Ms. Griffin, would be angry and punish him for the freakishness, but she had simply asked various people what had happened and then assigned punishment duties to the three boys and two girls involved. Harry had caught her hiding a smile as the five teens tried to hide their very noticeable hair colors. Though she seemed to think he had used some sort of dye on them.

Something outside his tiny, dingy window drew his attention. He crawled up to the sill, looking out at the front gate. A tall, fat woman with a cruel scowl on her face was approaching the gate. On her hip was a tiny child. A girl, based on the little dress she wore. Curious, Harry quickly packed his books away and stowed them in his closet, then slipped from his little room. The older children often liked to ambush the little ones, and Harry had become one of the best at slipping around and avoiding them.

Silently, Harry reached a very small alcove near the front doors. Ms. Griffin was already at the door, talking with the newcomer. Harry peeked around, trying to watch. Something told him this was important.

"I don't care what you do with it!" screamed the fat woman, shoving the little girl into Ms. Griffin's arms. "I can't stand the sight of it! Useless waste of space. Take the little freak, and good riddance!" The woman turned and marched away. The tiny girl didn't even whimper. Harry watched as Ms. Griffin sighed.

"Well, child, Looks like you live with us now," she said, turning toward the stairs. Harry knew from experience she would take the girl to the little clinic beside her office. All new wards were given a complete physical to determine any health risks. Any children that had not received their usual vaccinations would be taken to the nearby hospital to have them administered.

Harry slipped back to his room. He would see the girl soon enough. Something felt… different about her. Familiar, in a way. He would try to figure it out later. He wondered, like he often did, if the little girl was left here because she was strange, like him. The fat woman that left her had called her a useless freak, much like his old family had. Harry couldn't hold back a smile. It would be wonderful to know he wasn't the only one in the world that could make strange things happen.

It was an hour later when Harry heard a knock on his door. He opened it carefully, keeping his foot in front of it. He had learned the hard way that some of the older children would knock, then shove their way in once the door was opened a crack. He sighed in relief when he saw it was just Chris, a boy his own age.

"Sorry, Harry," he said in the usual way the younger ones did. It was no secret that Harry liked his privacy, even if he had to accept the tiny room to get it. "Ms. Griffin wants to see you in her office." Harry nodded and stepped out, glancing back to make sure all his things were put away and hidden from sight. He then slipped out and hurried to the matron's office, the other boy hurrying off to find his own friends.

He soon arrived at the sturdy wood door and knocked softly. "Come in," called Ms. Griffin's stern voice. Harry opened the door and eased inside, making little noise. Ms. Griffin sat at her desk. "Good afternoon, Potter," she said. "I know you don't like to waste time, so I'll be blunt and quick. Please, follow me." She walked through the side door that led to the clinic, stopping at one of the curtained beds. "I'm sure you know about the new arrival already. This," she said, gesturing to the tiny girl sitting uneasily on the edge of the bed. "Is our newest resident. The problem is, she won't speak a word. A few of the other older ones have tried, but she just watches them silently. Honestly, if you can't get her to respond in some way, I'll have to take her to hospital and have her head examined."

Harry focused on the girl. Once again, there was something familiar about her. Perhaps getting her talk to him would help him figure it out. "Ms. Griffin?" he said. "Could I have a few minutes alone with her? She seems a bit frightened." Ms. Griffin nodded and swept from the room. Harry quietly observed the girl, wondering who she was. After a moment, he moved forward and crawled onto the bed to sit beside her, as quiet as she was.

After a good while, the little girl looked up at him. Harry met her eyes, noting they were an odd shade of amber gold. Her hair was dark brown, nearly black, and hung in a tangled bushy mess down her small back. Her face was round, her nose cutely small, but he could see the almost animal wariness lurking in her eyes.

"Were you allowed to talk at the place you were before?" asked Harry. He could sense that she came from a life like his own. His suspicions were confirmed when the girl shook her head slowly, her big honey-gold eyes watching him. "You know that woman that dropped you off won't be coming back?" The girl nodded, looking down at her knees. "I was left here the same way. That was four years ago. My name is Harry Potter. Do you have a name?" The girl frowned and shook her head. "What did they call you?"

The little girl looked nervous, but finally opened her mouth. "She just said 'you' when she spoke to me," she said in a soft whisper of a voice. "Does that mean my name is 'you'?"

Harry frowned fiercely, looking ahead. "No, that means that those people didn't care for you at all. We'll have to give you a name. How old are you?"

This time she gave him a very faint smile and held up four tiny fingers. "Four in March!" she said firmly.

"Really?" asked Harry. "What day, do you know?" As though he had suddenly stabbed her, the girl's face morphed into fear and alarm, and Harry could feel her shaking. "What's wrong? Hey, there's nothing to fear. Just tell me, okay?"

"You'll think I'm a freak, like she did," came the soft whisper.

Harry remembered the woman screaming that. It made him think of… his old family. He glanced at the door, hoping Ms. Griffin didn't overhear. "There's nothing wrong if I do, because I'm a freak, too," he said, hoping he wasn't messing something up.

The wide gold eyes helped reassure him. "You are?" she asked. "What can you do?"

Harry smiled. "Well, someone tried to put this really ugly sweater on me once. I tell you it was awful! All orange and red, with these horrid big puffballs sewn all over it. And it was sparkly!" He grinned when the girl giggled at the disgust on his face. "While they tried to put it over my head, I made it get smaller and smaller, until it was small enough to fit a doll!" The girl clapped her hands in delight. "Another time, some mean boys were chasing me, and I knew I had to get away from them. Suddenly, I disappeared from in front of them."

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"Onto the roof of the preschool." Harry firmly decided he liked her delighted laughter. "So what can you do?"

She was much calmer now. "I haven't done anything like that," she said. "The flowers and trees like me. And the animals, too. One time, when I was really hungry, the apple tree dropped apples for me. It was a little weird, since it was the middle of winter, and there weren't even leaves on the tree!" She stopped and looked thoughtful. "Does this mean I'm like you?"

Harry nodded. "I think our gifts might be a little different, but yes, you are a lot like me. And you know what?" He leaned close to her. "I know what your name will be. Diana. She's the ancient Roman goddess of the moon. Do you like that?" The little girl smiled with joy and nodded. "Alright, I'm going to get Ms. Griffin, so you can tell her your name, okay?" Her smile faded a little, but she nodded.

Harry hurried to the door and opened it to find Ms. Griffin reaching for the handle. "You got her to talk to you?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Well, let's see her, then." They returned to the bed, and Harry hopped up into his previous spot. "Now, dear, could you tell me your name?"

"Diana," said the tiny child. Ms. Griffin gave her a soft smile.

"Very good. And how old are you?"

"I was four in March." Harry grabbed the small hand, seeing the unease in Diana's eyes.

"Born in March? What day?" asked Ms. Griffin. Diana looked confused for a moment, then looked to Harry.

"The twenty-first," he answered easily. "She told me. Sorry, she's a little shy."

Ms. Griffin pursed her lips a little, but continued. "Well, do you have a last name, or should we give you one?"

Harry looked at the lost little girl for a while. "She wasn't given a name at all," he finally said. "We named her just now. We can wait a while, see if she does have any other relatives that come forward to take her, and we'll just call her Diana."

Ms. Griffin nodded. "Very well. Let's go get her settled with some of the other girls." She motioned to them, and Harry tugged Diana by the hand to urge her to follow them. Soon after, they stopped at one of the dozens of identical doors in the orphanage. Ms. Griffin knocked briskly, and a girl a year older than Harry answered.

"We have a newcomer," stated Ms. Griffin. "You have an empty bed in here?" The older girl nodded, looking at Diana with a little annoyance. Harry knew the other kids liked it when someone from their room was adopted, since it meant more space for everyone else.

Harry bent down and whispered in Diana's ear. "Remember, no matter what anyone says," he said to her. "We can do things they can't. We are special. If you have too much trouble, come to find me. I'm in the very last room on the left in the north wing, third floor." He stood and urged her into the room, smiling at her encouragingly. She entered, and the door closed. Harry could hear the girls telling Diana where her bed would be, and he turned to head back to his room.

"Potter," said Ms. Griffin. He stopped and turned to her. "I've been working with orphans and abandoned children since before any of the ones living here were even born. In that time, I've learned to read most people, child or adult, rather well. I don't know what it is, but I can tell there's some connection between you and that girl. I think she's going to need you. And I think you need her, too." Harry looked at her in confusion, but Ms. Griffin just walked away, leaving him to head back to his little room alone.

.:!*!:.

A few weeks had passed since Diana had arrived, and she seemed to be settling in well. Harry saw her several times a day, and she was no longer as shy and nervous as before. A few days ago, she had run up to him and hugged him around the waist. He found he liked her little smile. That was also when he had started thinking hard about her lack of last name. She would need something soon.

Harry stretched and looked out his dingy window. The sun was bright, and the sky was clear and blue. It was a beautiful day. No reason spend it locked up in his room. He loved being outside whenever he could. He hurried downstairs to the side door that lead to the yard. Once outside he stopped the take a deep breath of fresh air, then moved over to the huge oak tree that grew on the grounds. The ancient tree was old, and its limbs spread wide and low, making it great for sitting in the lower branches.

Harry had just gotten settled when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. Diana was perched on a branch just above him. He smiled and waved at her, and she giggled happily. Harry settled back on the wide branch and breathed deeply, just enjoying the beautiful day. The sounds around him faded away into the background, and he let himself relax. He was nearly asleep when he heard a pained cry. He knew that little voice, and it jerked him to full alertness.

His emerald eyes darted around the yard until they found the little brunette that had yelled out. Diana was on the ground, the same teens that usually harassed the younger ones standing around her. Harry tucked his feet up under him so he crouched on the wide branch. One of the older ones lifted his hand and threw a small rock at Diana, and Harry saw red. He leaped from the branch with a wild cry, hitting two of the teens in the back.

Harry hurried to Diana's side, looking her over quickly. Tears streaked the round little face, and watery amber eyes looked at him in relief. He frowned when he saw a cut across her cheek. Blood dripped down to mix with her tears. Harry stood and faced the teens, his hands shaking at his sides in his anger. How dare they hurt her?

"You hurt her," he said, his voice steady and cold. He didn't even notice that the wind was now blowing ice cold air around the yard. "You hurt my sister." Even as he said the words, he felt the rightness of the statement. She was alone like him, she had gifts like him, they needed each other. "No one hurts my family." He glared at the three still standing. The two he had hit seemed to be having trouble getting up. The last three withered under his glare, then began to scream in fear. A moment later, they turned and fled.

Harry took a breath to calm himself, then turned to little Diana. "Where do you hurt?" he asked softly. Diana looked at him in wonder and awe, then threw herself against his chest. He could feel her shaking. "Easy, little sister. It's alright now. They're gone, and you're safe. Hush now." He stroked her thick hair as he spoke. He looked up when a shadow fell across them. Ms. Griffin stood over them, her lips pressed into a thin, stern line. "Diana is my sister. I don't care what happens later, or how this affect our chances of finding homes. She is mine, and no one has the right to hurt what's mine." With that, he stood, helping Diana to her feet.

A few minutes later, Harry helped Diana up onto his own bed, the door shut and locked against outsiders. He used a wet cloth to wipe the dirt and tears from her face, being extra tender around the cut on her jaw. She still whimpered a little at the sting. Unable to resist, Harry leaned forward and kissed the wound, trying to soothe his new sister, then continued cleaning her up a little more.

Finally, the dirt and blood were gone. Diana, like Harry, had shown rather unusual healing abilities, and the thin cut that had bled so freely was now just a thin red line on Diana's face. A few bruises were darkening, but they would clear quickly as well.

A knock at the door drew their attention. Harry squeezed Diana's hand, signaling her to stay put, while he opened the door in his cautious way. Ms. Griffin stood there, still looking stern. "May I come in, Potter? We seem to have things to discuss." Harry stood aside and let her in. She took a seat on the creaking desk chair. "Potter, how serious were you out there?"

Harry sat beside Diana and let her lean against him. "Very serious, Ms. Griffin," he replied. "You were right, that day. She needs me, and I need her. She needs a protector, and I need to take care of her. She is a Potter now, whatever the name is worth. Diana Potter, my little sister."

Ms. Griffin nodded. "I wanted you to be sure," she said. "As you mentioned, this will make adoption more difficult for both of you. Most looking to adopt go for the single children, and they often don't want to separate siblings. Well, Diana, do you want to keep living where you are now, or move in here with your brother?" Diana looked at her, and Harry felt her become alert.

"I can stay in here?" she asked. She looked at Harry. "Could I, please? I don't like staying with those other girls. I don't have much, and I won't take up much room."

Harry hugged her close. "What will we do about a bed for her? There is little space," he said.

Ms. Griffin waved her hand dismissively. "I have a spare hideaway bed you can use to save space. We have a few here in case we end up with more occupants than we have beds for. Never had to use them, but they are good to have on hand. I take it you have decided?"

The two children looked at each other and smiled. "When can we move that bed in here?" asked Harry.

.:!*!:.

It took a few days to get Diana's bed moved into Harry's room, but the two made it work. Harry helped hang a spare sheet up in one corner, creating a small changing area. For the most part, the two simply relaxed in the room, reading any book they could get hold of. Harry was impressed with Diana's ability to learn anything she read a few times. He was glad of it, since it would help her out when she started school.

The following weeks had flown by for both of them, and Harry suddenly realized how much he had longed for any kind of family. He swore to himself that he would not let Diana suffer the loneliness he had felt after his old family had abandoned him here. She was growing more important to him each day.

The sound of the door opening drew his attention. Diana stood there, looking a little shy. Harry sat up on his bed. She had been rather quiet this last week, but she had brushed off all his questions. "Diana?" he asked. "You okay?"

Diana came over and stood beside the bed. She pulled a small parcel from behind her back and smiled. "Happy birthday, Harry," she said softly.

Harry's jaw dropped in surprise. He had forgotten it was his birthday. He took the package carefully from his sister's hands and held it for a moment before slowly opening it. To his surprise, he found a new sketchbook and an assortment of drawing pencils. Diana must have seen the little sketches he often made in the margins of his notes. He had told her he loved art class at school.

"It's not much," said Diana. "But your drawings are really good. Now, you can do as many as you want." Harry set the book and pencils aside and grabbed his little sister into his arms, hugging her tight.

"Thanks, Diana," he said. "They're brilliant." He released her and looked at her. He took in her rounded cheeks, flushed with her delight, her warm smile, her sparkling amber eyes, and her thick, dark hair. "And I know what I'm drawing first!" He grabbed one of the pencils, flipped to the first page, and started sketching.

Out the corner of his eye, he watched as Diana smiled and grabbed one of his school books. She had learned that he liked it quiet when he drew. She usually settled in with a book when he was sketching. She climbed onto the foot of his bed and sprawled on her stomach, while he leaned against the headboard with the sketchpad propped on his knees.

What seemed like a short time later, Harry finally sat back. From the stiffness in his back, though, he guessed it had been a few hours. He looked at the two new pictures he had just put the final touches on. He smiled and nudged Diana awake. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, giving a wide yawn. When she focused on him, she smiled and moved closer, recognizing the look he had when he finished one of his tasks.

"What did you draw?" she asked, moving up beside him. Harry liked the gasp of startled delight that came from her lips. On the first page, he had drawn the two of them. Diana sitting on the bed, laughing, her eyes gleaming in her joy. Her hair was a bit wild, as though the two of them had been mock-wrestling. Harry sat just behind her, his thin arms around her protectively. His own face showed the new love that was blossoming for his little sister in all but blood. The facing page was more serene. It was an image he had seen just moments ago; Diana, curled at the foot of his bed, sleeping peacefully with the book she had been reading still clutched in one hand. Her dark curling hair formed a shadowy halo around her face, and her lips were parted a little.

"My family," said Harry, smiling proudly.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Sorry for the long delay between chapters. Schedule has been crazy lately. Anyway, I guess I should say again that I do not own any part of Harry Potter, though I do own any original characters you see here, and I would appreciate it if you asked before using them. On with the story! Diana discovers a hidden talent, and Harry finds out what they really are.)

Having a little sister had its good points, though it had its downsides, too, in Harry's opinion. Especially one you shared a room with. Don't get him wrong, he loved her, but she could be a bit annoying at times. Thankfully, she was intelligent enough to understand that he sometimes needed a bit of space after they had an argument. And she sometimes withdrew and became very quiet for a while after they argued, but Harry knew she usually was fine after a few days.

Unfortunately, the only times that really upset him deeply were the days Diane slipped off by herself and didn't want to be found. The first time that happened, Harry had found her in a corner of the pantry, tucked under a dusty shelf. Another time, she had been in the top branches of the old oak. Today, though, Harry couldn't find her anywhere. He had been searching since just after they got home from school, and it was well after dinner now.

Finally, Harry had gone to their room, trying to calm down and focus. Ms. Griffin was away from the orphanage due to a family emergency, and her assistant was less concerned about a missing girl. He had told Harry he would worry about when she was actually missing for a significant amount of time and not just playing hide-and-seek. Harry had had to take several deep breaths to keep his gifts from attacking the man.

There was no way Diana would have run away or strayed from the grounds. And she knew how Harry worried over her. She hated making him worry. They had not argued, so it wasn't like she was off avoiding him for a bit. She had just vanished. He sagged on the bed, his face in his hands, and his elbows resting on his knees. He thought back to her birthday a couple months ago.

.:!*!:.

"_Happy birthday, Diana," Harry called out. It had been tricky getting the large cupcake past all the older children without being seen, but years of practice came in handy. He wanted nothing to spoil his sister's birthday. He smirked when he remembered how he got the treat in the first place. He had stood in front of the pastry shop down the street a little and stared at one of the lovely decorated cakes in the display._

_Finally, a middle-aged woman with a kind face walked by. "Is everything alright, dear?" she asked. Harry took in her well-made clothes and concerned face. Perfect._

"_Oh, sorry miss," he said. "I was just looking. They are beautiful, and my sister would love a little cake for her sixth birthday, but there's no way I can get one for her."_

"_Couldn't your parents get one for her?" asked the woman._

"_I wish they could," answered Harry, looking very sad. "But our parents died some years ago. All we have left is each other." He looked at a small cake that was coated in chocolate. The woman looked at him, then straightened and entered the shop. A short time later, she emerged again, a little box in her hands._

"_Here, child," she said, handing the cake to Harry. "Be careful. It should be big enough for you and your sister to share. And I had them tuck a little candle in there, too." Harry thanked the woman, delighted to be able to surprise Diana with such a treat._

_He had been right. He little face had lit up with joy, and they had savored each bite of the rich chocolate cake. That night, they had each crawled into their beds, and Diana he looked up at Harry._

"_Harry? Do you think there are others out there? Like us?" she asked._

_Harry rolled onto his side to look at her. "I don't know," he said. "But I can't believe we are the only ones in the world that are special like this."_

_Diana smiled. "I hope we find them one day. It would be nice to know we're not alone." And they had both fallen asleep with dreams of men and women that made things float around the room on a whim._

.:!*!:.

A soft sound from the wardrobe made Harry freeze. He slowly stood, his feet making no sound, despite the squeaky floorboards. He stared at the wardrobe he shared with Diana. He heard the sound again. Something was shifting around inside. Finally, Harry grabbed the handle and opened the door. It took a few minutes for his mind to register what he found.

There was Diana, curled up in a little ball holding one of his shirts, and sound asleep. Harry stood there a moment longer, then moved forward and gently touched her shoulder. "Diana?" he called, shaking her lightly.

The small girl shuddered slightly, then opened her eyes and sat up. "Harry?" she said, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," said Harry, grabbing her hand and helping her out of the wardrobe. He led her to sit on his bed with him. "You've been missing for hours. You finished your studies, said you were going to the lavatory, and you never came back."

Diane looked thoughtful, then shocked and frightened. "Harry!" she cried. "Something very odd happened. I think I found a new gift!"

Now she had Harry's full attention. "Okay, stay calm, take a deep breath, and tell me what happened from the time you left the room this afternoon."

Diane took a steadying breath. "I was on my way back, when the teenagers tried to ambush me," she said. I ran, like we always do. I got around the corner, but they tried to cut me off. I went into the den and hid behind one of the sofas, but they saw me go in. I remember thinking it would be easier if I were smaller. Then, just when I knew they were about to come up and see me, the whole world changed. The colors changed, everything got really big, and could feel and smell things I couldn't before. I was small enough to squeeze under the sofa, the really low one. I stayed under there until they finally left. Then I came back to our room and hid in the closet."

Harry was shocked. He slowly thought about what she had said, trying to figure out what had happened. "What else did you notice when you were small?" he asked.

"I was walking on my hands and feet," she answered. "But it didn't feel odd. It felt right, somehow." She looked at him in confusion. "Harry? I think I turned into a cat or something."

Harry stared at her, stunned. "But, how is that possible?" he asked. "And how did you change back?"

"All I remember was crawling into the wardrobe so the older ones and the adults wouldn't see me. I kept wishing you were there to hold me. Then I curled up with one of your shirts, and fell asleep. Then you woke me, and I was a girl again."

Harry thought for a moment, slowly processing this information. Why would she want to curl up with his shirt? The answer came to him. "My scent," he said. "My clothes are covered in my scent. If you turned into a cat, it would make sense that you would seek out something that meant safety, and my scent calmed you down. I guess after you fell asleep, you relaxed enough to shift back."

Diana gave a little hum in response and leaned against his side. "So what now?" she asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "Well, tomorrow is a Saturday, and we won't have school, so we can try to figure more out then. I'm knackered, and you look half dead as you sit here. Go change, and we'll both get some sleep." Diana slid off the bed and went to her corner to change. A few minutes later, Harry reached over and extinguished their lamp, taking one last look at the small figure of his sister curled under her worn blanket before the light faded away and sleep took him.

.:!*!:.

"Okay, think carefully," said Harry. He and Diana were sitting on his bed, trying to figure out how she had turned into a cat the day before. "What were you thinking before you changed yesterday?"

Diana thought for a moment. "That the big kids would get me," she said with a shiver. She usually dodged their brand of 'fun,' but she knew others had not been so lucky. "I was really scared. They cut me off from our room, and all I could think about was escaping and hiding from them."

"I wonder how you managed to change," said Harry. He noticed Diana had her eyes squeezed shut, and her little nose was scrunched up cutely.

"I can't get it to work," she pouted finally.

Harry smiled at her, though he hoped her supposed change wasn't a one-time fluke. He thought for a few minutes. "Oh, wait a moment," he said. "Our gifts usually react more when we are feeling strong emotions. Maybe if you focus really hard on what you were feeling when you shifted, it will work. Start at the beginning, when the older ones tried to corner you." Diana closed her eyes again. "Take a deep breath. Try to imagine each thing that happened, as though it were happening right now."

Diana nodded slowly and obeyed. After a few minutes, Harry saw the fear and alarm creep onto her sweet face. "Harry," she whispered. "I don't like this."

"Keep going," he said. "You're doing fine."

"Harry!? I need you!" she cried. Harry could tell she had slipped into the memories. "I have to hide, or they'll hurt me! They're coming!" Harry watched in stunned surprise as the little girl on the bed in front of him suddenly seemed to shrink away. In a blink, Diana was gone, replaced by the trembling form of a tiny black kitten. Harry lunged forward on reflex and gently scooped the little kitten into his arms, cradling the shaking form to his chest and cooing soothingly to her.

"Diana, it's okay now," he murmured. "I'm here, I have you. Easy now, you're safe." The tremors slowly subsided. He slowly climbed from the bed and stood in front of the mirror on the outside of the wardrobe door. He repositioned the little kitten. "Diana, you did it! Open your eyes and look. You are beautiful."

He watched as his sister turned feline opened the familiar honey gold eyes, the pupils now vertical slits. He hadn't been lying about her appearance. She was very small, even for a kitten, and he had the feeling the little body would only be able to handle milk. From her little black nose to the tip of her tail, she was about as long as his forearm. The softest, short black fur covered her like velvet. The little ears were rounded on top of her head, and her tail was oddly thick and bushy. As he looked closer, Harry saw she wasn't quite solid black, and he could make out faint spots covering her body in a darker shade of black.

Then he saw something very odd. Just behind her shoulders, something twitched. A closer look revealed them to be a pair of wing-like appendages, slowly stretching out and covered in black, fluffy down. Diana looked at her reflection for a bit longer, then looked up at him and uttered a sound that was somewhere between a tiny mewl and a chirp. Harry lovingly stroked the soft fur and the fluffy wings.

Suddenly, Harry set the kitten down on the bed and grabbed his sketch kit. "Try not to change back, Diana," he said excitedly. "I have got to draw you." The kitten looked at him and mewled, then started awkwardly crawling around the bed. Her bright eyes took in everything, her little nose twitched madly at the scents in the room.

Harry quickly sketched the basics of the kitten and set the pad aside. It took some work, but they finally managed to get Diana back into her usual human form again. They spent the rest of the day trying different ways to get her to shift between forms. They discovered she only had to concentrate on the feelings and emotions of being in each form to shift. Diana spent the next month trying to stay in the form for hours at a time.

.:!*!:.

"Harry, do you think I should have different name for the cat?" Diana asked one day as they finished their breakfast. As usual, the two of them sat off to the side, away from the others in the orphanage. They had figured out that the tiny kitten was not an ordinary cat, but was instead a type of South American wildcat called a kodkod, which only grew to the size of a small domestic cat. Moreover, Diana's form was a rare black panther strain.

Harry thought for a moment. "Maybe that's a good idea," he said. "I know you said your mind is different in that form, that you think more like a cat, so if you are used to a certain name in that form it will help. I mean, what if you somehow get stuck in that form? If you have a different name, it would be easier to tell your forms apart when we talk about them."

"So what should we call her?" she asked. "It needs to be something short and easy, but elegant, or strong. What about Artemis? It's the Greek form of my name."

Harry paused and looked at her. "You've been reading my school books again." The proud smirk on his face said that he didn't really mind. He was very proud of how intelligent his little sister was. He himself was already in advanced classes in school, and Diana's teacher had approached Ms. Griffin about letting Diana homeschool to allow her to advance more freely in her studies.

Diana blushed cutely. "I wanted to know more about the goddess you named me after."

Harry chuckled at her, reaching over to tug affectionately at her long braid of hair. "Artemis is too close to Diana," he answered her earlier question. "We need something else." He thought for a moment.

"Nyx," said Diana softly. "It's Greek for 'Night.'" She looked up. "What do you think?"

Harry smiled. "Nyx. Perfect for a sweet little kitten." He wrapped an arm around Diana and hugged her, smiling when she leaned into him a little. "Come on," he said. "Ms. Griffin wanted to discuss homeschooling with you a bit more today." They got up and left to start their day.

.:!*!:.

Two months after Diana first shifted into Nyx, the two were in their room, working on their homework. Though school was out for the summer, Harry had his summer assignments, and Diana had decided to start on her lessons for the next school year. Harry suppressed the urge to laugh again at the memory of the school board representative that had come to test Diana before allowing her to homeschool. The woman had been shocked at his little sister's intelligence and knowledge, and had easily agreed to allow the change. Diana had been thrilled, and had already completed three months' worth of lessons in half the time.

A tapping sound drew Harry's attention, and he looked around to determine where it came from. The tapping came again, and he looked at the window. To his shock, there sat a large brown owl, its big eyes focused on him. Harry looked at Diana, relieved to see she was staring at the bird as well. At least he wasn't imagining things. Harry stood and opened the window. The owl flew inside and settled on one of the bed posts.

"What are you doing here?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Harry," said Diana. "There's something on its leg. It looks like a letter of some sort." Harry looked, and saw the yellowed envelope. He moved forward and reached for the letter, surprised when the owl lifted its leg to offer it. Harry carefully detached it and looked at the front. The words there stunned him. _Mr. H. Potter, Last room on the Left, Third Floor, North Wing, Warren's Orphanage, London._ He stood there staring at the emerald green ink until Diana nudged him. "Open it," she whispered.

Harry carefully broke the seal and slid the letter from inside. The elegant letterhead declared it to be from a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He read on, frowning. He really hoped this wasn't some joke from the older kids.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry read the letter through again. It seemed real enough. And it mentioned the ones that sent this awaiting his owl. He glanced over at the owl that Diana was now petting. He shrugged. "Excuse me," he said to the owl. "We have no owls here. Could you wait while I write a response to this?" The owl dipped its head and settled more comfortably on its chosen perch. "Well, I think we can assume that this isn't any kind of prank. No one trying to pick on us would take the time to train an owl like that. And this would explain everything. Our gifts, how the things the other kids steal from us just reappear, how you can turn into Nyx, even me being able to talk with that little garter snake in the yard. And the best part is this means there are others out there like us."

He sat at the little desk in the room and quickly penned his response. _Professor McGonagall, I will be honored to attend your school. If possible, could the school send a person to assist me in purchasing the supplies I need for the coming school year? I'm afraid I do not know where to find these items. If this is acceptable, I will meet you at the following location at a time of your choosing. Thank you for your understanding. Harrison Potter._

Harry quickly folded the letter and tied it onto the owl's leg, giving a quick stroke to the soft feathers. "Thank you for waiting. I wish I had some food or something to give you. Are you good for the return trip?" The owl dipped its head and fluttered to the window, then flew off.

"He was very polite," said Diana. She looked at Harry. "How do we explain this to Ms. Griffin?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Maybe our gifts can help. I'll tell her that I have been invited to attend a boarding school, and that I will let her know about further details. We'll just focus on not letting her see exactly where we are going."

"Okay, but maybe the person they send will be able to handle it better." Diana was quiet for a moment. "Wait, we?" Her amber eyes were wide with surprise.

Harry couldn't hold back his grin. "Of course," he said easily. "Do you really think I could possibly leave my beloved little sister behind?" He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. He felt her small arms tighten around his waist as she buried her face against his chest. "I told you years ago, Diana, that I would always take care of you. How else would I do that if you were here while I went to boarding school?"

Diana looked up at him, a beautiful grin on her face and her eyes a little watery. "You're the best big brother ever, Harry," she said.

.:!*!:.

(AN: I must say, this chapter was fun to write. I'm having fun with Diana, and the idea that Harry has already learned to be protective of others, yet using his wits and cunning to do so. Now, who should come meet Harry the first time? Should it be Hagrid, who tends to dislike all things Slytherin and adores Dumbledore? Should we send McGonagall, who will be a bit more fair-minded? Find out in the next chapter!)


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: I had a big dose of inspiration for this story. Thanks to all who have reviewed, your comments are very helpful to keeping me going on this story. Harry and Diana have their first introduction into the Magic World, and learn a few secrets along the way.)

Harry was awakened the morning after receiving his letter by another owl tapping at the window. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and opened the window to retrieve the letter tied to its leg. He opened it and slid out the parchment inside, his emerald eyes taking in the message. The school had agreed to send a representative to take him to purchase his school things. They agreed to meet him at the little café that he had named in his last letter two days from now, at ten in the morning.

Nodding to himself, he looked at the small bed on the floor to see that Diana was still sleeping soundly. He smiled and quietly pulled on his clothes for the day. He needed to speak with Ms. Griffin today about the letter he had received from Hogwarts, though he wasn't going to tell her it was a magic school. Considering his grades the last few years, he should be able to get away with telling her it was a school for the gifted. So his 'gifts' happened to include being able to disappear and summon his possessions at will.

Leaving Diana to sleep a little longer, knowing last night had been a bit restless for her, Harry slipped out and quietly made his way to Ms. Griffin's office. He quickly knocked at the heavy wooden door and waited patiently.

"Come in," called the woman. Harry stepped inside and walked up to the desk. "Harry, what brings you here today? Is your sister alright?"

"She is fine, thank you," Harry said. "I needed to speak with you about something important."

Ms. Griffin took off the spectacles she used for reading and leaned forward against her desk. "Go on."

Harry picked his words carefully. He didn't want to lie, but he needed to make sure Ms. Griffin didn't pry too much. "I received a letter yesterday," he said. "It seems a very prestigious private school has offered to allow me to attend. It is a boarding school for gifted people. It would be a great opportunity for me. I have made arrangements to meet with someone from the school to discuss any questions or concerns I have."

Ms. Griffin focused on him with her hazel eyes. "Well, Harry," she finally said. "I honestly cannot say I'm surprised. You've been the top of your class every year at school, and there was talk of letting you skip a grade if you tested out his year. But, if you are gone to this school, what will Diana do?"

"The one that wrote to me said arrangements could be made for her, especially since she will be homeschooling from now on. She can come with me, though she is still too young to attend the classes there. She can study at her own pace and take her exams through correspondence."

Ms. Griffin sat back and gave a small smile. "Then I'm going to tell you to find out all you can when you speak with the person from the school, and good luck to both of you. Now, if that is all, I have quite a few things to get done today." Harry hurried to return to his room, hoping Diana wasn't awake and upset that he wasn't there.

As he pushed the door open, he was glad to see that Diana was just waking up, her amber eyes still dark and heavy from sleep. Harry moved to her little bed and bent to kiss the top of her head. She looked up and smiled. "Good morning, big brother!" she chirped.

"Morning, little sister," he replied. "Time to get up now. We should finish our summer assignments today. And we need to look over that list I got with my letter. If we are going to be a part of that world, we need to find a way to learn all we can. Also, we need to find a way to take you with me. I'm not leaving you here when I'm who knows where." Diana nodded and hurried behind the curtain to change, while Harry straitened their beds.

A few hours later, Harry finished the last of his summer assignments. He also had written a letter to his old school, but he would wait to send it off until after he spoke with the person from Hogwarts. Diana finished her assignments for the day, but she was ahead anyway.

After lunch, looked over his school list. "Well, this all seems straightforward," he said. "But it looks like there is no way for us to sneak you in. I'm too young to get us a place of our own, and I really shouldn't leave you alone somewhere."

"I see a way, Harry," said Diana.

Harry looked at her. "Really? How?" He looked at the list and basic rules again. Something soft brushed against his foot, and he looked over to see Nyx rubbing against him and purring softly. Suddenly, it clicked. "A pet cat! Diana, you're brilliant!" He swept the little kitten into his arms and cuddled her. "Oh, this means we need to get another list ready. We need supplies to care for a little kitten, probably a collar or something like, and Diana will need proper clothes, as well." He grabbed a sheet of paper and began writing. Nyx shifted back to Diana.

"I hope we can get all this," she said softly. "Neither of us have any money."

Harry looked her in the eye. "We'll find a way" he stated. "We always do." Diana nodded trustingly and turned back to their list. Harry was quite thorough, even making a list of things they had to get and a list of things they should get if they could. Who knew? Maybe they would magically find they had money hidden somewhere.

.:!*!:.

Two days later, Harry and Diana walked to the café. Harry had made sure it was far enough from the orphanage to ensure no one would follow them either way. Or if they did, there were plenty of alleys and side paths to lose them. Diana clung to his hand, and they looked for all the world to be simply two siblings out together. They had already assured Ms. Griffin that they would be back for supper that evening.

The café was less than a half hour walk from the orphanage, but it would have been impossible to keep track of the two small children in the crowds. They arrived and quickly found a small table. When a waitress came to check on them, Harry asked for two glasses of water with lemon, knowing they were free. The two of them sat and sipped their waters, watching for the one they were supposed to meet.

At exactly ten in the morning, a lean, elegant looking woman strode up. Her eyes were sharp and observant behind her spectacles, and she had dark hair that was pulled back into a sensible bun. She wore a simple white button up blouse and a long skirt of deep green tartan. She looked around, quickly looking over each person until her gaze landed on Harry. Her sharp gray eyes widened, and she stepped up to the table.

"Pardon me, lad," she said. "Is your name Harry Potter, by any chance?"

Harry swallowed nervously and stood. "Yes, mum," he replied clearly. "Short for Harrison."

"Merlin's beard!" exclaimed the woman, her eyes a little bright with tears. "It seems a lifetime since I last saw you, child. That was actually the same night we took you to your aunt and uncle's home for them to care for you." She sat across from the two of them. "Oh, dear me, I apologize. Seeing you after so long, I forgot myself for a moment. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts. I understand from your letter you need a bit of assistance?"

"Yes, Professor, I'm afraid there are a lot of things I simply don't know. I have my list of supplies I need for class, but I have no idea where to go to get them. And I have a lot of questions about the school itself." Harry did his best to remember his manners. Everyone responded better when he was well-spoken.

"Very well, then," said Professor McGonagall. "Oh, and who might you be, child?" She had seen Diana hovering at Harry's side.

Harry wrapped an arm around her. "This is my younger sister, Diana Potter," he said. To his pride, Diana bobbed a quick curtsey in greeting. "She is gifted, like myself, so I brought her with me today."

Professor McGonagall looked confused ad a little troubled. "Forgive me, Potter," she said. "But is very well known in our circles. I know for certain that your parents only had one child, yourself, before they died."

Harry drew himself up. "One does not need to be born of blood to be family," he stated, making the professor's eyes widen in surprise. "Diana is much like me, and I have found I need her as much as she needs me."

"I see," she said softly. "I apologize, Potter. Well, shall we go? The shops we need are not very far from here. Do you mind walking, or shall I hail a cab for us?"

"We can walk," said Harry, taking Diana's hand in his. Professor McGonagall nodded and led them away. About an hour later, she stopped at a small, dingy pub. The sign overhead declared it to be called the Leaky Cauldron.

"This is one of the entrances into our world, Potter," she said, her voice taking on a lecturing tone. "You see, the Magic world hides itself right alongside the Muggle, or non-magic, world, and often in plain sight. You will be able to get everything on your list here." She stepped to the door. "A word of caution, Potter. You are quite well known in our world. Please, do not be alarmed." She pushed the door open, Harry and Diana right on her heels.

It was just as dingy on the inside as the outside. Not even slowing when others there called out greetings to her, Professor McGonagall led them through the back to a tiny courtyard. She swiftly drew a wooden wand from somewhere and tapped a few of the bricks in the wall. Harry felt a shiver of excitement when the bricks began to shift, slowly making an arched doorway in the wall. Finally, they stepped through.

"Welcome, Mr. and Miss Potter, to Diagon Alley," said the tall witch. "You'll be able to find all you need here. First thing, though is a stop at Gringotts. That's the Wizarding bank. Your parents were very well off, and they left everything to you, Harry. As I understand, you have a trust vault that you can withdraw from. That's where the monthly payments for your aunt and uncle came from."

Harry felt as though he had been dropped in ice water. "Monthly payments?" he asked, certain he would not like the answer.

"Of course," said the witch easily. "It was decided that funds would be sent each month to aid your family in caring for you. I'm afraid we were unaware of your sister, but the payments were quite generous, and I believe they have hardly made a dent in even the trust vault."

As they walked up the steps of the massive white marble building, a huge man stepped from the crowd. Diana moved a little closer to Harry, and Harry let her. She didn't have very good experience with big people. The man noticed them, and shouted out. "Professor! Professor McGonagall!" he called, pushing his way through the crowd.

"Hagrid! Calm down a bit," Professor McGonagall scolded lightly. "There is no need to shout when I'm right here. I'm afraid I can't stop long. I'm with a student at the moment."

The big man, apparently Hagrid, nodded and looked at Harry. "Blimey!" he cried out, his bushy beard quivering. "Is that Harry?" he rushed forward and pushed aside the lock of hair that Harry kept trimmed to fall down and hide the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Hagrid stared in shock, then grabbed Harry's hand and pumped it, nearly dislocating his arm. "Little Harry Potter! Last time I saw you, you was no bigger'n a mite. Name's Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts." He turned to Professor McGonagall. "Oh, Headmaster Dumbledore asked me to give this to you, Professor." He handed her a piece of parchment.

She quickly read it and tucked it away. "Hagrid, could I trouble you to take charge of Harry and his… sister? It seems I am needed at the school." She held out a small packet to him.

"Well, Harry, I suppose we best get on to Gringotts, aye?" He took out a huge handkerchief and blew his nose loudly. "Sorry, just been so long. Last I saw you, I had just brought you from yer parents' place to your aunt and uncle."

They entered the massive stone building. Harry found himself staring at the odd creatures moving all around the place. Diana was almost glued to his side, and he looked down to see her eyes had shifted to Nyx's. He squeezed her hand lightly to calm her and led her after the giant man called Hagrid. They soon approached a high bench at the end of the long, high hall, to see one of the creatures sitting behind it.

"Good day, Sir Goblin," said Hagrid. "I'm here take young Harry Potter here to his vault."

"And does Mr. Potter have his key?" said the Goblin sternly, glaring. Harry could see a name placard that declared his name to be Griphook.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall just gave it to me," Hagrid said, pulling out the little packet. "Here it is. And this is from Headmaster Dumbledore." He placed an envelope on the desk with the words "Top Secret" stamped across it in scarlet.

"I see," said Griphook. He climbed down to meet them. "Follow me, please. I will take you to the vaults."

"I beg your pardon," said Harry. "But is there someone I could speak with concerning my accounts here?"

Griphook stopped and looked at him, a surprised and slightly calculating gleam in his eyes. "Of course," he said. "I'll see to it myself. Ragnok, would your escort Mr. Hagrid while Mr. Potter and I go over his vaults?" Another Goblin hurried over and escorted Hagrid away, though Harry could see he was very reluctant to leave him. He finally did, but Harry was curious as to why he would do that.

Griphook led Harry and Diana into a side office stopping to speak with another Goblin on the way. Griphook sat behind the desk, and Harry sat in one of the chairs facing him, while Diana climbed onto the other. "Now, while the records are being brought, what exactly may I assist you with today, Mr. Potter?"

Harry straightened himself in his chair. "Let me begin by introducing you to someone very important to me," he said. "This is Diana Potter, who I have claimed as a sister. I had no idea that I had any kind of money at all until today. I want to know if there is enough to see to my sister, as well. Also, are there any documents needed to officially claim her?"

Griphook folded his hands. "There are a number of ways you can claim her as family," he said. "As you most like have mot purchased your wand, a blood bond may be the way to go. It is one of the oldest and simplest rituals. It would bind the two of you equally, unlike a blood adoption, which would more likely tie her as your daughter, instead."

Harry looked over and saw the pleading look in Diana's golden eyes. "What would be the effects of the blood bond?" he asked.

Griphook looked pleased. "The two of you would make a small cut in your hands," he said. "You would then clasp the wounds together, and the witness will bind your clasped hands together. You will then each speak an oath, clearly stating the level of relationship you desire with the other, then your magic will finish the rest. After that, I will draw up the contract to record the bond and file it properly. At that point, the main Potter vault will form a new trust vault for her buy what she wants or needs during her early and school years."

Harry nodded. "Can we perform the ritual right now?" he asked. "I gave Diana my last name years ago. This will make it so no one can argue with it, and no one can take her away."

Griphook nodded. "I have what we need to perform the ritual. I can preside over it, if you like." Harry agreed, and Griphook had them kneel facing each other first Harry, then Diana presented their right hands, and Griphook used a beautifully jeweled dagger to make a cut in their palms. They clasped their hands together tightly, and Griphook quickly wound a blood red rope around their hands and wrists.

He placed his long, bony hand over the clasped ones. "I, Griphook of the Goblin Nation, stand today as witness to the bonding of Harrison James Potter and Diana Potter." A soft silver glow surrounded the clasped hands. "State your oaths to one another."

Harry took a breath, following an instinct deep within himself. "I, Harrison James Potter, son of the Noble House of Potter, do this day claim Diana as my sister by blood. I swear, on my House's honor, and my magic, to guide her, protect her, and care for her as though she were born of the my same blood. Two once lost, now bound as one." The rope began to glow red.

Diana cleared her throat. "I, lost child of an unknown line, accept this day the claim of Harrison James Potter, and claim him in return as elder brother. I swear, on my magic, to aid and honor him and his House. To honor this bond, I take with pride the name of the House of Potter." The rope glowed brighter, and Harry could feel the shifting of his magic, as well as his blood.

"So it is said, so mote it be, to the end of eternity," Griphook intoned. The glow from the rope flashed, then faded away. He untied it, and Harry saw that the cuts on their hands had healed without a trace.

He frowned. He didn't feel any different. He tugged a lock of his wildly curling hair over his shoulder to look at it, but it looked the same as always. He had let it grow out a few years before, since the wild curls looked better when just barely tamed by a simple hair tie. When he had it short, it stuck up in all directions. Now it hung between his shoulder blades.

Then Diana looked up at him. He should have known. The spell had turned changed her to make her a Potter. Her hair was a little darker, nearly black, but the light in the room reflected off it in a very deep shade of red. Flecks of soft green glimmered in her honey-gold eyes, and her face shape seem just a hair different. If anyone had known her before, they would still recognize her, but she also looked a little more like Harry.

"Now that that is settled," said Griphook. "The magic of the Potter vaults ensures that a trust vault is made for any child of the Potter line. It will be funded by annual deposits from the main Potter vault." He moved back to the desk, and Harry joined him, seeing a thick stack of parchment that had not been there before. "These are the records for James and Lily Potter, your parents. There are also records for the other Potter vaults. Your father came from a very old and proud line, and was quite wealthy. Your mother, though she brought less money to the marriage, was quite skilled in handling your father's wealth and increased it greatly in the short time they were together."

Harry looked over a few of the records. "Who has been overseeing and controlling the accounts since my parents died?"

"Your magical guardian is charged with handling your finances, though your parents' will stated nothing was to be changed or adjusted until you came of age. Other provisions in the will prevent any transfer of the various non-monetary assets of the Potter family unless properly authorized. Meaning yourself, when you are of age."

"Who is my magical guardian right now?" asked Harry.

"Currently, it is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He also holds stewardship of the Potter properties until you come of age."

Harry frowned. "Is that normal? For the Headmaster to be the magical guardian to a student?"

Griphook frowned as well. "No," he said. "In fact it is highly unusual. Most of the time, guardianship is given to another magical family, and that family raises the orphaned one themselves with the aid of an allowance from the estate. In your case, you were placed with a Muggle family, and the allowance has gone them, but you still needed a magical guardian to represent you in this world. The Ministry of Magic has laws that state the orphaned heir of a noble family must have a magical guardian until they are of age. At that time, you could declare guardianship of your sister."

"There are a number of things on these records that I don't like the look of," said Harry. "I am starting to wonder if I should find a way to choose a new guardian. For example, monthly payments have been sent to Petunia and Vernon Dursley for the nine and a half years."

Griphook glanced at the records. "Yes, to ensure they had sufficient funds to care for you."

"That's the problem," said Harry, with the feeling he was about to shock this very helpful Goblin. "The Dursleys abandoned me at a Muggle orphanage years ago."

Griphook froze, his eyes wide behind his spectacles. "Impossible!" he cried. "Headmaster Dumbledore assures the magical community quite often that you are happy and healthy living with your aunt and uncle, eagerly looking forward to attending Hogwarts."

"I have been living at Warren's Orphanage in London since I was four years old. I never knew anything about Hogwarts or this world until I received my letter a few days ago. All I knew was that odd things happened when I was angry or scared. That was where I met Diana, a tiny toddler with no name and no family, but who had gifts like my own." Harry let said girl squeeze into the chair beside him and rest her head against his shoulder, seeking and offering comfort.

The Goblin looked very troubled, then his eyes widened in shock. Harry stiffened when he saw anger kindle in the depths of those eyes, an anger that grew quickly. "Mr. Potter," he said coolly. "You have my deepest apologies for what has occurred. Albus Dumbledore is highly respected in the Wizarding world, so no one ever thought to question him concerning you. One moment please. This matter is more grave than you know."

Harry nodded, and Griphook jumped from his seat and moved to the door of the office. He stuck his head out and spoke with someone, then came back in and resumed his seat. A short time later, an older Goblin came through the door. Harry watched for a moment as the two spoke in hushed whispers, though he realized it was most likely about what they had just learned. The older one looked affronted, then shocked, then angry. Finally the two came back to the desk.

"My name is Ironfist," he said in a calm voice. "I and my family have been in charge of the Potter vaults for several generations. It seems we have some things to discuss, Lord Potter."


	5. Chapter 5

(AN: Due largely to the overwhelmingly positive reviews I have received, I have completed another chapter. Harry makes a few plans, and meets a certain future student.)

Harry looked at Ironfist, stunned and confused. "What do you mean, 'Lord'?" he asked.

The Goblin sat and placed another stack of parchment on the desk beside the others. "The short of it is that you are the last of a very old, very well respected line in the Wizarding World. Your father was the late Lord James Potter, and he had no siblings. As the last heir, the title passes to you, though you cannot claim your Lordship ring until you are at least fifteen. You are also named as the heir to Lord Black, who is in Azkaban and stripped of his title. Again, you can claim the title, but not the authority or power that comes with it."

Harry took the parchment Ironfist offered him. "I'm a lord?" he asked. "But why was I just left with my Muggle aunt and uncle?"

The Goblins both scowled. "I'm afraid that was the doing of Albus Dumbledore," said Ironfist. "He had some of you parents' wishes overridden and sent you there. As you can see from the copy of their will in your hand, you were not to go to the Muggle family. Dumbledore claimed it was because your mother, Lily, feared for her sister's safety from followers of the one that murdered them."

Harry froze. "Murdered?" he said, his voice weak. "I was told at a young age that my parents died in a car crash. Vernon's sister often speculated that they were drunk at the time."

The Goblins were shocked into silence. "Lord Potter, this is a terrible lie," said Griphook. "Your parents were brave and honorable people. Your father was an Auror, one of a team of witches and wizards trained to track down and defeat those that break the worst of laws. Your mother was a gifted healer. They were targeted by a very evil wizard, one whose name is never uttered. He found them on All Hallows Eve, a few months after your first birthday. He killed them both, and tried to kill you, but the curse he used rebounded off you and destroyed him."

Harry fought back tears. His parents had died to save him that night, but it seemed they had simply stood no chance against the madman that was bent on their deaths. "I never knew," he said.

"There are others who can tell you more about your parents, Lord Potter," said Ironfist. "But we still have a very serious matter on our hands. We here at Gringotts take a very dim view of thieves. Your aunt and uncle knew they were only to keep receiving funds as long as they took care of you. When they… abandoned you, the funds should have stopped. If you like, we will begin the proceeding immediately to recover your losses."

Harry opened his mouth to agree. How dare those people take what is his? A light tug at his hand stopped him, however, and he looked down at Diana. "Harry?" she said. "Maybe we should wait. What if Bumbledore realizes you weren't at your aunt's house like he thought and tries to send you back? You said they didn't like you, what if they try to hurt you? What will happen to me?"

Harry realized she was right. He pulled her into his arms, soothing them both. There was no way he let her be hurt. He was her elder brother, it was his duty to look after her and keep her safe. "Is it possible for me to choose a new magical guardian?" he asked. "I don't think the Headmaster is a good choice. You have already said he lied to the entire Magical World about where I was. I bet he didn't tell them that happy meant living in a cupboard under the stairs, sleeping on a dirty mattress."

The two Goblins scowled at that, but nodded. "A wise move," said Griphook. "We will begin looking into appropriate guardians for both of you. In the meantime, we will change the locks on your trust vault, and retrieve the key for Diana's vault. That will keep those funds safe. The others will be officially sealed until you are able to claim your Lordship rings. In the meantime, is there anything else you would like done?"

"Yes," said Harry. "I need to withdraw enough today to purchase my things for school. I should also go ahead and purchase some clothes for everyday wear in the Magical world for myself and Diana. Also, supplies for a pet cat that will be going with me to school."

Griphook stood with a smile. "I will attend to Lord Potter's withdrawal," he said. "I will also check on young Lady Potter's vault and fetch her key. As you, young sir, seem fairly responsible, we will leave the keys in your hands. Be warned, however: if you do not choose a new guardian before the end of the school year, and do not press charges against Headmaster Dumbledore, you will have to surrender your keys to him."

Harry nodded, and the Goblin hurried out. Ironfist looked at him. "In light of everything else you have learned, I dislike having to give you more bad news," he said. "But I also sense you would be angrier at a pretty lie. I must tell you that your parents' will was never fully read. We know there was no change to you status as heir, but Dumbledore had the wills sealed after he overrode them and sent you to live with your Muggle relatives. Sadly, only a new legal guardian has the power to unseal them and have them executed. Or, you will have to wait until you are fifteen."

Harry nodded. Hopefully, by the end of the school year, he and Diana would have a more honest guardian. "Thank you for your help, Ironfist," he said. "I hope you will try and keep in touch while I am at Hogwarts. As we agreed, do nothing against the Durlseys and Dumbledore, just wait until I give the word. I'm sure you will make good use of the time." He gave a fierce smile. "As soon as Master Griphook returns, we will be off."

A few moments later, Griphook slipped back into the room. "All set," he said, holding out a small sack. "One thousand Galleons. Should be more than enough to get all the supplies you need, and with plenty left over. Also, your key, and young Miss Potter's." He handed over two gold keys on a matching chain. Harry quickly fastened the chain around his neck and tucked the precious keys under his shirt. He bowed deeply and saw Diana follow his example.

"Thank you for your help today, sirs," he said. "May our business in the future bring profit to us both." He stood and left, noting the look of please surprise on the Goblins' faces.

.:!*!:.

"Right, then," said Harry, pulling out the list he had gotten with his letter. Hagrid had looked a little worse for wear when they met him in the lobby, and had asked them to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron when they had finished their shopping. Harry had agreed, and had set off with his sister in tow. "First of all, I need to get these robes out of the way. Looks like we go to Madame Malkin's first."

They entered the shop, and were quickly greeted by a plump witch in mauve robes. Though the color was a bit odd, the cut of the robes was quite elegant. "Hogwarts, dear?" she said before Harry could say anything. "We'll get you set in no time. There's another young man here being fitted up just now, in fact." Harry looked where she had indicated to see a boy his own age with a pale, pointed face. Harry hoped the boy was somewhat friendly. It would be nice to know someone at the school.

He looked up at Madame Malkin. "My younger sister also needs some robes for everyday," he said. "We live among a large number of Muggles, so neither of us have anything of that sort. Just a few sets, for when we are out among our own kind, if you please." He allowed another attendant to help him up on a stool beside the pale boy. "I just need the Hogwarts robes for now. I'll come by another time for everyday clothes."

Madame Malkin nodded from where she was measuring Diana. "May I also suggest one set of dress robes for each of you?" she said. "Best to have a set, just in case you need them." Harry thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"We won't need anything like that for a while," he said. "If something comes up, we'll be sure to drop in here. Oh, and please make sure Diana's robes are made of something sturdy, but comfortable. And she'll need a warm cloak for winter."

The squat witch nodded with a smile and set to work determining colors for Diana. The attendant in front of Harry pulled a long robe over Harry's head and began pinning it to proper fit.

"Hello," said the pale boy beside him. "I see you're heading for Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," answered Harry, smiling.

The boy smiled back. "My father is next door buying my books and Mother's up the street looking at wands," the boy said. "Then I'm going to go look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully Father into buying me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry was beginning to rethink his idea of making a friend before school. But maybe the boy was just putting on some airs. Some of the children at the orphanage boasted of privileges they did not have to make themselves seem more important or intimidate the younger ones. Harry decided to feel the boy out a bit. "But the rule makes sense," he said. "If there are students that have never ridden a broom before, or couldn't get hold of one, don't you think it a bit mean to rub it in their faces like that? Besides, I hear they teach flying as a first year class. If you are already good at it, you'll make a better impression if you step in and help out those that are having trouble."

The boy frowned. "Why should I spend my time helping those that are so far below me in skill?" he asked. There was an odd note in the question, one Harry had heard before. He hid a smirk.

"To start with, there's the personal satisfaction of helping others," he said. At the other boy's look of disdain, he smiled. "And there's the fact that those you help will fell grateful to you, gaining their loyalty should you need it, and the fact that you help your fellow students always makes you look good for the teachers."

The boy looked surprised. "Wow," he said. "That's rather cunning. Think you'll get Slytherin House?"

Harry froze. He needed to play this cautiously. He had already overheard others in the Alley talking about blood purity. Besides, he needed to start gaining allies now for when he claimed his lordship titles. "I'm afraid I must confess something to you. I was raised among Muggles, though I am magical myself. Seems my parents were, too. So I really don't know much about the Magical world. Hopefully, I'll find some books to help. And, perhaps, a few friends who know this world to guide me." He threw a meaningful glance at the other boy.

The boy stopped, looking like he was rethinking what he was about to say. "If your parents were magical, why did you live among Muggles?" he asked, stepping off the stool when the attendant finished. He did not leave, though.

"Before we start that story, it's only polite to give our names. I'm Harry, and this is my little sister, Diana."

"Pleased to meet you. Draco Malfoy. So you both grew up around Muggles? Didn't you know anything about magic?" asked the boy.

Harry looked sad. "I'm afraid not," he said. "My Parents died when I was very little, so I have no real memory of them. What I do know are the incidents of what I now know was accidental magic over the years. I didn't realize it was magic until I got the letter. But at least neither of us was alone." He smiled warmly at Diana, who was allowing Madame Malkin to hold up various swatches of cloth to her neck.

"You two are really close, aren't you?" asked Draco.

Harry nodded. "Yes, we are," he said softly. "I'm all she has, and she's all I have." He laughed when Diana leaped from the stool into his arms, hugging around his neck. "All set?" She nodded. "Then let's go find something to eat. I heard your stomach a few times." He looked at Draco. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Draco." He headed for the door.

"One moment!" called Draco. "Would you like to join us for lunch? They know all the best places to eat in the Alley, and I would like you to meet them." When Harry hesitated, Draco smiled slyly. "I could tell you some things you should know about our world, and Mother and Father could help you a bit."

Diana tugged at his hand and nodded. Harry looked at Draco. "We would be honored to join you, if you parents do not mind."

"If his parents do not mind what, exactly?" asked a smooth, silky male voice. Harry turned to see a tall man in very elegant robes. His hair was long and tied back, and he held a fine black cane in his hand, with a heavy-looking silver handle fashioned to look like a snake's head, the eyes set with small emeralds. His face showed simple boredom and a hint of disdain, as though much of the world was simply beneath his notice. Harry could sense a sharp awareness about him, though.

"Father, I invited Harry and his sister to join us for lunch," said Draco. "This is their first time in the Alley, and they need to know where to go. Harry will be starting Hogwarts this year."

The tall man looked Harry over carefully before speaking. "I suppose he may," he said in a drawling, bored voice. "But what about his parents?"

Draco piped up. "It's dreadful, Father," he said as they all filed out of the shop. "They were tragically orphaned, then had to live most of their lives with Muggles, even though their parents were magical."

The man frowned in disapproval. "I'm very sorry," he said. "It must have been horrible for you, having to endure living among Muggles." He stopped. "Now, look what you've done, Draco. You gave me such a shock, I seem to have taken leave of all my manners. Forgive me, lad." He gave a graceful bow. "I am Lord Lucius Malfoy. I see you have already met my son, and we will be meeting my wife, Narcissa, for lunch."

Harry bowed back. It seemed many of the customs of the Wizarding world were very similar to the Muggle world. Harry and Diana had read a book about proper court manners a year ago. "Thank you, Lord Malfoy," he replied. "And I suppose I should properly introduce myself. I am Harrison Potter, heir of the noble Potter House. This is my younger sister, Diana Potter."

Both father and son looked at him in shocked silence. "You mean, you're _Harry Potter_?" asked Draco. "_The_ Harry Potter?"

Harry blushed. "I know my name is Harry Potter," he answered. "I don't know exactly what the fuss is. I'm just an ordinary wizard, right?"

The other two were silent for a moment. "Perhaps," said Mr. Malfoy. "We should meet with my wife and go find some place quiet for lunch. We can discuss a few things there." He turned away, leading them to an old and battered looking shop called _Ollivander's_. "Have you gotten your wand yet?" Harry shook his head. "Though it is not much to look at, this is truly the best place for wands. Master Ollivander is unparalleled in his craft." A tall woman with black hair stepped from the shop. Harry thought she looked very beautiful, but a bit cold. Mr. Malfoy swept forward and took her hand. "Narcissa, my dear, we will be having a couple of guests for lunch."

Narcissa Malfoy looked cool and collected. "I see, Lucius," she relied in a smooth, even voice. "Friends from the Ministry?"

"Not this time," he replied, taking her arm and leading her off. "Another first year at Hogwarts, along with his little sister. Hopefully, Draco will have a friend when the term starts. Aside from the Crabbe and Goyle boys."

They arrived quickly at a small café, and stepped inside. Mr. Malfoy asked for a private table for five, and they were quickly shown to a small curtained alcove. A waitress took their drink orders and slipped out, closing the curtains. As soon as the heavy fabric fell, the Malfoys all seemed to relax just a little.

"Now, dear," said Mrs. Malfoy. "Who are our guests?"

"Allow me to introduce the young Lord Harrison Potter and his sister, Diana Potter," said Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy jolted in shock.

"Our guest is Harry Potter?" she asked, keeping her voice low, though the shock was evident.

"Mr. Potter is a victim of more tragic circumstances than even the loss of his parents," said Mr. Malfoy. "As you know, he was raised by his muggle relatives. Though his aunt knew about our world due to her sister, she somehow saw fit to tell the poor boy nothing of who he truly is."

Mrs. Malfoy looked scandalized. "The great Harry Potter was not told about magic?" she demanded. "What outrage is this?" She quickly schooled her features when the waitress walked in with their drinks and took their meal orders. Once again the young woman slipped out quickly once she was finished.

"Lady Malfoy," said Harry. "I cannot explain much, as there is much I still do not know. What I do know is that, whether my aunt knew of magic or not, there was no mention of magic in that household. If I performed accidental magic, I was severely punished."

Mr. Malfoy frowned. "This is exactly what I keep trying to tell Fudge," he said. "Muggles have no idea how to handle the accidental magic from a young witch or wizard. Most of them fear it or hate it. Yet Dumbledore insists on only sending someone right before they start Hogwarts. And then, their lack of knowledge of our world only holds back those born into it. This is why I wished them to set up another school for the Muggle born or raised."

Harry looked at him. "So you think the Muggle born children should be kept away, as though they are less than those who are raised in the Magical world?" he asked.

"Not at all," said Mrs. Malfoy, her voice a little more calm now. "Lucius has been trying to convince the Minister of Magic to start sending agents to the homes of Muggle born children at the first incident of accidental magic. The agents can then sit the family down and explain the truth of what is happening. If the Muggle guardians are accepting, the child would be transferred to a private school where they would be taught things like basic magical theory, finding and feeling their magical core, even the basics of potions."

Mr. Malfoy spoke up. "Some Muggles cannot handle the idea of magic," he added. "They fear their child, fear the gifts the child has been blessed with. They grow to hate the child, and hate all too often leads to neglect, belittlement, even abuse. In the Wizarding World, each child is a sacred gift. If the family of a Muggle born child turs out to be unfit to raise the magical child, the child will be taken to live with an approved wizarding family with the means to support them." They were interrupted once more as the waitress quickly and efficiently delivered their food and left.

"But what if the Muggle family wants their child back?" asked Diana.

Mr. Malfoy smiled at the small girl. Harry hid his own smile. Diana was very clever, and so sweet that she rarely failed to win hearts wherever she went. "The Muggle family won't remember," said Mr. Malfoy. "The officials that would be sent would use magic to carefully remove all and trace of the child. Of course, there would be all effort made to keep the child with their parents, but some simply can't handle things."

Harry nodded. The idea seemed harsh at first, and would likely be even more so to someone raised in the Wizarding world, but it would help those born or raised among Muggles. "I think it's a brilliant idea," he said. "It would have been much easier if I had been raised by some friends of my parents, or relatives aside from my Muggle family. At least I would have known something about my parents."

Draco looked at him in wonder and sorrow. "Didn't your aunt say anything about them?" he asked.

Harry looked sad and shook his head. "She seemed to have made up her mind to make sure I knew nothing of magic. She told me that my parents had died in a car crash, and that that was how I got the scar I have. My uncle's sister often speculated that they were drunk at the time, called my father a wastrel, and my mother worse. The first time I even heard their first names was when I went to Gringotts earlier."

Mrs. Malfoy looked horrified, and sad. "I may not have known them well," she said. "But I can tell you a few things, if you like."

Harry smiled at her. "I would like that," he replied.

"I can't help but ask, and forgive me if I seem rude," said Draco. "Everyone in the Wizarding world knows of you and your family. How is it you have a little sister?"

Harry smiled at the girl in question. "Diana was abandoned," he said softly. "She is as magical as any of us, but she was thrown aside without even a name. I claimed her, and gave her my name. I officially made her my sister at Gringotts just a couple hours ago."

Mrs. Malfoy smiled. "At least you have each other, now," she said. "And as it seems we are all finished with our meals, I believe all of us have some more things to purchase. Are you alright on your own, Harry, or would you like a bit of help?"

Harry smiled. "I would greatly appreciate some help, Lady Malfoy," he replied. "Especially from one so knowledgeable about our world."

"Wonderful," said Mrs. Malfoy. "Then I suggest we all head to Ollivander's and get your wands, then Lucius can take Draco to get the rest of his things, and I can help you." They all stood, and Mr. Malfoy dropped a few Galleons on the table, and quickly filed out of the small alcove.


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: This chapter took me a bit longer than the others. Sorry, but this kind of thing happens when you are in the middle of moving. I should be able to update more frequently now. Enjoy!)

The store front was rather shabby, with only a single wooden wand in the window displayed on a faded pillow. The peeling sign over the door read _Ollivander's, Makers of fine wands since 478 B.C._ Mr. Malfoy pushed the door open and led them in, and Harry heard a bell ring somewhere in the back of a shop that was as shabby and dusty as the outside. Harry looked around, seeing hundreds of long, slender boxes stacked on shelves. A single chair stood to one side of the front room.

A thin old man with wild, gray hair appeared from the back room, his eyes bright and intelligent. "Lord Malfoy!" he greeted. "Good to see you again. Seems like you only just got your wand. Dragon heartstring, elm. Elegant and sturdy. Still serving you well?"

"Of course, Ollivander," replied Mr. Malfoy smoothly. "As if your work would ever be anything but excellent. Even my father knew that."

"And dear little Narcissa Black, or Malfoy, I should say now. And this is your son?"

"Yes," said Mrs. Malfoy. "This is Draco, here for his wand."

"Ah, well, let us get started, then," said Ollivander. He took out a measuring tape and measured Draco's arm from shoulder to elbow, elbow to wrist, fingertip to palm, and about a dozen other ways. Harry jumped a little in surprise when Ollivander walked away to the stacks of boxes while the measuring tape kept measuring Draco in various ways. He brought out one of the boxes and drew out a wand carved of wood. "Dragon heartstring core, laurel wood. Give it a wave." Draco lifted the wand, but Ollivander snatched it away. "No, not at all. We'll find one."

Harry watched, fascinated by the variety the man brought out. He jumped in surprise when Mr. Malfoy bent beside his ear. "Harry, this gets rather dull until the right wand is found," he whispered. "Would it be acceptable if I took Diana down to Fortescue's for some ice cream? He serves the finest in the Wizarding World."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Diana, would you like some ice cream?" he asked. She nodded eagerly. "Mr. Malfoy says he will take you to get some while Draco and I get our wands. Be good, and stay close to him, alright?" She nodded and skipped over to the blond man. He just smiled and guided her out of the shop. He turned back around to see Draco looking a little put out. Apparently the wands didn't like him.

"Don't fret, young man," said Ollivander. "We'll find one you like. Or, at least, one that likes you."

"Sir?" asked Draco, discarding another wand.

"The wand chooses the wizard, young man. The wand will tell you if it likes you, and it will serve you well. Your father was chosen by his wand, though you seem to have a core more like your mother. Nothing to worry over, hers is nothing to sneeze at. Here, try this one. Hawthorn, unicorn tail hair, ten inches, reasonably pliant." Draco took the wand in hand, and his eyes lit up. He waved it, and a shower of silver and green sparks flew from the end of it. Ollivander smiled warmly. "There. A perfect fit, like I said. Definitely takes after you, Narcissa. Seven Galleons, please."

They quickly handed over seven gold coins, and Harry stepped forward to see it. "It looks very nice," he said.

Draco grinned. "Now to get yours, Harry!"

Ollivander turned to him. "Ah, yes," he said. "I was hoping to see you, Mr. Potter." He stepped up and shifted a bit of hair from Harry's forehead. "The legendary scar. I sold the wand that did it, I'm sorry to say. If I had known then,… Well, one cannot spend all one's time regretting what we cannot change. Let's see what fancies you, shall we?" He disappeared among his shelves. "It seems only yesterday, that you parents came in for their wands. Your mother was a unicorn core made of willow. Swishy, excellent for charm work. Gifted, even then.

"Your father, however, was better paired with a mahogany wand. Dragon heartstring, more sturdy, better for Transfiguration. Great for more flashy spells. Here we are, maple with dragon heartstring." He held out a wand in his hands. Harry took it, but Ollivander took it almost instantly. "No, not at all suited. Let's see. Ebony, dragon core." Again, the wand was no sooner in his hand than it was snatched away and set aside.

Wand after wand was handed to him, even several that had been presented to Draco. Each was tossed aside, and the pile grew larger. Harry sighed in frustration. This was taking forever.

Mrs. Malfoy came over and rested a gently hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, dear," she said. "Ollivander is the best there is. He'll find one to fit you, even if he has to carve it new." The bell at the door jangled as Mr. Malfoy walked in with Diana right beside him, licking at her ice cream.

Finally, Ollivander brought out a wand. He had an odd look on his face, one of rapt curiosity. "Try this one. Holly, eleven inches, phoenix feather," he said, holding it out. Harry gingerly took it, instantly feeling a warm tingle flow up his arm form the wand. His eyes widened as the wand seemed to greet him. He smiled and waved it, green and gold sparks flowing from the end of it. "Curious. Most curious."

"What is curious?" asked Harry.

"I know every wand I have ever sold, Mr. Potter," said the old man. "What is curious is that the phoenix whose tail feather forms the core of your wand also donated another. It is curious that you would be destined for this wand, when its brother is the one that gave you that scar. I think we can expect great things from you. After all, You-Know-Who did great things as well. Terrible, true, but great."

.:!*!:.

Harry was still a little dazed a little later when Mrs. Malfoy escorted them into a shop to buy a trunk. It took a little time, but he roused himself to explain some of the features he would like, and soon left with a new deep green trunk emblazoned with his initials in golden letters. The trunk had three layers: two large open compartments and one with several different smaller compartments in it. Harry had only to tap the closed lid with his wand to change between one of the large compartments and the divided one. The lock would only open if he pressed the tip of his wand to it, and no one else.

Once Harry had a new trunk, they all went to the Apothecary to purchase a basic Potions set, and Mrs. Malfoy added a child's potion play set for Diana. The child's set would teach her how to properly prepare and add the ingredients, and a successful brewing would produce a tasty elixir, while poorly brewed ones did things like trigger unstoppable hiccups for an hour. Harry quickly stowed his ingredients in one of the smaller compartments and placed Diana's set in one of the large ones for her.

Brass scales, a collapsible telescope, glass potion vials, and a sturdy pewter cauldron soon joined the bottles and jars of ingredients. Then they stopped by Madame Malkin's to pick up their robes, which were neatly stacked inside the trunk. Harry was finding himself delighted with the Lightening charm placed on the trunk that allowed him to easily carry the rapidly filling luggage.

"Anything else you need, Harry?" asked Mrs. Malfoy. "Oh, you really need a pet. May I recommend an owl? They are useful, as you can send letters by them, and so lovely and majestic. Or at least a cat, they make excellent companions."

Harry smiled and reached into his pocket. "I already have a sweet little kitten," he said, unfolding one of the sketches of Nyx to show her. "She is very young and small, and I need some supplies for her, and maybe a nice collar. I don't want someone hurting her, thinking she's a stray."

Mrs. Malfoy looked at the drawing in wonder. "You did this?" she asked. Harry nodded. "You are quite gifted. You really should keep practicing this. Regardless, this little kitten is lovely. Is this her actual size?" Another nod. "Very small indeed. Magical Menagerie should be able to provide what you need to feed her, and there is a jeweler up the way that has collars and harnesses for familiars. Make sure you get one with protective enchantments on it, since many of the forms of magical travel are very difficult for animals."

It didn't take long to purchase the supplies at the shop crowded with dozens of unusual animals. Harry now had several small glass bottles to feed Nyx, along with a carton of cream to feed her until he got to Hogwarts, which would keep in a small compartment in his trunk that had a cooling charm placed on it. He bought a soft pillow she could sleep on along with a brush and a special soap for her fur.

At the jeweler, he quickly picked out a silver collar that looked like a woven band of fine metal. Charm on the band would protect her from any harm during travel by Floo, PortKey, or Apparition, and there was a locator spell so he could find her easily. The protection charms would block harmful spells, and a pretty tag hung from the front with her name engraved on it.

At the store called Flourish and Blotts, Harry quickly found all the books on his list, and searched for books about the history of the Magical World. When he mentioned this to Mrs. Malfoy, she quickly grabbed two books for him and put them with the others, then a few on Wizarding society. She added a few on potions basics for him and Diana, and a few others on magical theory for the little girl. Then she promised to send them both a few books from her own collection.

Noting it was getting near dinnertime, Harry quickly excused himself and Diana, saying they would be in touch. They really needed to go and meet Hagrid, then head back to the orphanage before it got too late in the day. He also wanted to make sure Hagrid didn't get the idea to escort them home. Harry had the feeling the giant man would be reporting everything he heard and saw today back to Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Harry, dear, before you go," called Mrs. Malfoy. "I want you to know you are welcome at Malfoy Manor. I'm sure Draco will be writing to you quite regularly, so just let him know if you and your sister wish to visit. There are some things we can teach you more easily in person than from a book. And Draco would be delighted to have you over."

Harry smiled, feeling Diana's pleading gaze. "We would be delighted, Mrs. Malfoy," he replied. "We really must be going now. Mr. Hagrid has been waiting for us, and we have a bit of a curfew. We hope to hear from you soon."

"Hey, Harry," said Draco. "You want me to help you get your trunk to the pub?" Harry nodded, and each of the boys grabbed one end of the trunk and carried it between them, while Diana skipped happily beside them. They quickly made it back to the Leaky Cauldron and through the brick archway. The pub was much more crowded now, but Hagrid was easy to spot with his great size. Harry led Diana over.

"I'm ready to get back home, now, Mr. Hagrid," Harry said politely.

"Harry! Got everything sorted then?" asked the big man. Harry nodded. "Right then, best be off. Oh, and who might you be? Friend of Harry's?" He had noticed Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, and yes, I am Harry's friend," said the young blonde, a little haughtily.

Harry watched as Hagrid's face darkened a bit. "Malfoy," he said. "Would you be Lucius Malfoy's boy?"

"I am."

"I see. Well, best be getting back to your parents, then. I got to get Harry home." Draco narrowed his eyes a little, but nodded. His mood improved when Diana gave him a quick hug and waved cheerfully at him as he strode back to the Alley. "Harry, I know you don't know much about Wizarding Society and all that, but you'd do well to stay away from the likes of Lucius Malfoy. Bunch of slimy Slytherins, the whole family. And his wife's no better. Dark Wizard blood ran thick in the Black family."

Harry frowned. There was something else going on here. He nodded, playing along for the moment. Besides, Hagrid had just left him to his own devices in Diagon Alley. The Malfoys had stepped in and helped him, even let him in to see glimpses behind their masks. "If you say so," he finally said. He grabbed Diana's hand. "Thank you, Mr. Hagrid, but we really must head home. It's getting late."

"You sure, Harry? Tom serves a good supper, if you like," asked Hagrid.

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I promised we would be home in time for supper. And Diana is getting tired. She needs to get home and rest." Hagrid looked at the small girl, as though just now remembering she was there.

"Right then, let's get going." The big man stood and grabbed Harry's trunk, carrying it easily.

A balding man at the counter called out. "Oi, Hagrid! Sure you won't have a drink?"

"Not now, Tom," answered Hagrid. "Official business today. Just been helping young Harry here get his things."

The short, balding man looked at Harry. "Well, bless me," he whispered. "It's Harry Potter!" Several heads in the pub went up and focused on them, and a few of the nearby patrons stood to come over.

Harry frowned. What was going on? His confusion deepened as the wizards and witches began crowding around, shaking his hand and exclaiming over him. A bony hand came up and pushed aside a lock of his hair. "There it is!" cried a voice. "The scar from that night!" Faces came close, all staring at that mark.

"To think," said another voice. "I get to meet Harry Potter. _The_ Harry Potter!" Harry tried to struggle back, pulling away from the hands that were all trying to grab hold of him. Suddenly, the small hand that had been gripping his was yanked away. Harry looked around, trying to spot his little sister.

"Diana?" he called. He tried to push his way through the crowd. "Diana!" A high pitched squeal reached his ears, and Harry froze in terror just before he felt rage rush through him. With a cry, he began shoving his way between people, ignoring their alarmed cries. He finally found Diana, crouching against the bar and shivering. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her against him, sighing in relief when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

After taking a few deep breaths, Harry turned to face the crowd. "We are leaving," he said sternly. "Do not follow us." He tugged Diana out of the bewildered crowd and pushed through the front door of the pub. He waited a few minutes until Hagrid appeared, carrying Harry's trunk.

"Sorry 'bout that, Harry," he said. "You got to understand. Everyone's just heard stories and tales about you. I guess you don't remember, but you was just a tiny thing when it happened. The entire Magical world knows about you, Harry. Most kids have grown up hearing stories about how you defeated the most evil wizard to ever live."

"I really don't care what they've been told, Hagrid," Harry said firmly as he turned to head back to the café where they had met Professor McGonagall. "They all seem to think I did some great feat, but none of them are seeing the most important thing. That no matter what happened that night, my parents were murdered, and I'm an orphan." Hagrid wisely fell silent at that.

They parted at the café, though Hagrid did protest leaving them alone. Harry quickly convinced him to leave them, and the two siblings each grabbed one end of the trunk and hurried back to the orphanage. They hurried in and took the trunk to their room, then quickly greeted Ms. Griffin before supper. After they ate, they went back to their room to organize everything in the various compartments of the trunk before going to bed.

.:!*!:.

Three days later, there was a tapping at the small window. Harry quickly opened it to see a beautiful dark brown owl perched on the sill, a letter tied to its leg. It swooped into their room and perched on the bedpost of Harry's bed, holding its leg out expectantly. Harry quickly removed the letter, while Diana fed the owl a small bite of bacon they had smuggled from breakfast that morning.

The envelope was sealed with deep green wax, stamped with a lovely crest. Two dragons flanked the crest, seeming to roar and cling to it, while two serpents twined together at the top. In the very center, a bold yet elegant "M" stood out. Harry smiled. The Malfoy crest seemed to fit well. He slid a finger under the wax, gently lifting it to remove the letter from within.

"I think the owl is waiting for you to write back," said Diana. Harry glanced at her, smiling at how she was tenderly stroking the glossy feathers. The owl seemed to be soaking up the attention. Harry looked back to the letter, his smile growing as he read it.

_Young Lord Potter,_

_I hope this letter finds you and yours well. We wish to extend an invitation for your family to join us for tea and dinner this coming Friday. We also wish to inform you that, should your visit run late into the evening, the Manor can more than accommodate any you wish to bring with you. My son is eagerly awaiting your visit, and my wife and I have a few matters we wish to discuss with you. I also admit that I am looking forward to seeing your charming sister again. We look forward to a favorable reply._

_Lord Lucius Malfoy_

"It's from Lord Malfoy," said Harry. "He wants us to come visit. Here, let me write back that we wish to accept, and then we can go discuss it with Ms. Griffin."

"How do we explain this to her?" asked Diana. "And how do we get there without the Malfoy's finding out everything?"

"We'll arrange to meet them at the same café where we met Professor McGonagall," he answered. "There are alley's all around where they can use some sort of magical transportation, and it's easy to get to by road if they want to use more ordinary methods. I know you are good at reading people, so if you think they are trustworthy, we can tell them a bit more about what's going on." He pulled out his quill, ink, and a sheet of parchment. "We'll tell Ms. Griffin that we met someone who knew our parents while were out, and that they wish to tell us more about them."

Harry quickly wrote a reply, folded it and handed it off to the owl, who nipped his finger playfully before taking off. Then he grabbed Diana's hand and the two walked the halls to Ms. Griffin's office. The door was open, and they waited to be acknowledged. They were soon invited in, and Harry explained the situation to her, showing her the letter.

"Well," she said. "They certainly took the extra time and effort to write this by hand. Fine penmanship, too. Now, I don't like the fact that I have yet to meet these people, but I also have seen how reserved the both of you are about trusting others."

Harry smiled. He had one thing to offer that would ensure she let them go to Malfoy Manor anytime they liked. "Ms. Griffin, we were planning to meet them at the little café down the street. Would you like to go with us and meet them?"

The matron thought for a moment, then nodded. Harry smiled happily, and led his sister back to their room.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry sat calmly in the wrought iron chair at the café, waiting for the Malfoys. Diana sat at his side, her little legs swinging. She looked cute as ever in her bright blue dress. Between them sat a small satchel with a change of clothes for each of them and some sleep clothes. Ms. Griffin sat sternly across the table from them, looking around keenly.

Finally, just at three, the agreed time, Harry saw a well-dressed man with long pale blond hair stride from the crowd and stop beside them. Though he was wearing a nice suit, and looked every inch the wealthy man he was, he also managed to give the impression of trying not to flaunt his wealth. The familiar snake head cane was in his hand.

Lord Malfoy smiled charmingly and bowed. "Good to see you again, Harry," he said smoothly. "And you as well, dear Diana. And forgive me, but may I have your name?"

Harry had explained to Ms. Griffin a few of the truths about his parents. He had told her they were murdered, but not by whom or how. He had told her he was the only survivor of that night, and that the one that killed his parents had followers that had not been caught by the police. She agreed to only say that she was Harry's teacher, and confidant, if asked.

"I am Ms. Griffin," she said, inclining her head. "I am one of Harry's teachers. I hope you don't mind, but there has never been any contact with persons claiming to know Harry's parents. I find it difficult to believe you happened to meet him while he was getting his things for school and remembered that he existed."

Mr. Malfoy smiled charmingly and took the remaining seat. "You are correct, Madame," he said. "I'm afraid, that, due to circumstances, Harry's whereabouts were kept a strict secret. As it is, only chance had our paths cross that day, or perhaps it was Fate. At any rate, I used to work with his father, and my wife knew his mother, though none of us were truly close friends. I also have a young son, who will be starting this year at the same school as Harry. Boarding schools are difficult enough, and they can help watch out for each other."

Ms. Griffin eyed him carefully. "Very well," she said. "I expect you to phone me this evening, Harry. No matter if you are calling to say you are on your way here, or to say you are spending the night. Both of you, be good, be polite. And you, Mr. Malfoy. Be assured, that if I do not receive a call from Harry himself by seven o' clock this evening, I will call the authorities."

To his credit, Mr. Malfoy did not flinch. Instead, he looked seriously back at Ms. Griffin. "Madame, I would expect no less," he said. "On my honor, your trust will not be misplaced." Seeing the approving smile on the matron's face, he stood. "Well, young ones. Shall we go then?" He quickly grabbed their little satchel in one hand, then scooped Diana onto his hip with the other, the snake head cane hanging from his arm.

They strode off, and Harry turned back a moment to wave at Ms. Griffin, a smile on his face. Only moments later, he realized they were heading in a familiar direction. "Diagon Alley?" he asked.

"Just to the Cauldron," answered Mr. Malfoy. "We'll take the Floo Network from there." Seeing Harry's puzzled look, he smiled down at him. "Magical transport. It's not easy to describe, but you will see." A few moments later, they pushed through the door of the dingy pub. Harry shifted so Mr. Malfoy's cloak hid him somewhat from sight, not wanting a repeat of the adoring mob he had experienced last time. Mr. Malfoy politely greeted a few people he knew, though his manner was cool and aloof.

"Mr. Malfoy?" asked Diana softly. "How will we get to your home?"

Harry noticed they had stopped beside a large, unlit fireplace. Mr. Malfoy handed the satchel to Harry and reached into a pot that hung to one side, withdrawing a small handful of greenish powder. "This is one of the easiest ways to travel for wizards. It's called the Floo Network. Now, first we step into the grate, just so. Now, I'm going to count to three. When I say three, I want both of you take a deep breath and close your eyes tight. Travelling this way is a little disorienting the first few times. To activate the magic, I will throw this powder down and call out our destination. Make sure you don't say anything, or we could get lost. Hold on tight to me, and we'll be fine. Mr. Potter, you have a tight hold on your things?"

"Yes, Sir," answered Harry, noting that Diana had already curled into the man's shoulder and was clinging tightly.

"Very good. Now, hold tight to me, that's it. One, two, three, Malfoy Manor!" Harry clamped his eyes shut, slowly letting out the breath he had taken. He saw a flash of green behind his eyelids, then lights were flashing by rapidly. He kept himself tucked in as tightly as possible, not wanting to get lost. The weight of Mr. Malfoy's hand clamped around his shoulders was comforting. "_Sanctimonia Vincet Semper!"_ called Mr. Malfoy, then they stopped with a jolt.

Harry warily opened one eye and looked around. They were standing in front of a fireplace in a large, elegant, though bare, room. Soft rugs covered the floor, though the area around the grate was gray flagstone, and a pair of heavy-looking wooden doors stood to at each side of the room. Mr. Malfoy drew his wand and waved it, and the ash that had covered them disappeared. The door on their left opened to admit Mrs. Malfoy, dressed in an elegant summer dress. She smiled warmly at them.

"Welcome, young Lord Potter and Miss Potter, to Malfoy Manor," she said, sweeping forward.

Harry smiled back and bowed carefully. "Lady Malfoy, it is a pleasure to see you again," he said. Diana stepped up beside him and curtsied.

"Thank you for inviting us to your home, Lady Malfoy," she said, her eyes sparkling.

Mrs. Malfoy looked at them in pleased surprise. "And so very well mannered! Come, come on inside. You must tell me where you learned such proper manners. Tea will be ready soon. Tibby!" Harry jumped when a loud pop sounded in the room, and he stared at the odd creature that appeared in the foyer with them. It was very short, a little shorter than his petite sister, and had huge, bulging blue eyes and large, flopping ears. A black tunic was draped over the creature, the Malfoy crest embroidered on the left breast. "Take our guests' bag to their room, and inform my son that our guests are here."

"Yes, Mistress," said the creature in a high, squeaky voice. It vanished with another pop, Harry's satchel disappearing with it.

"Lady Malfoy, forgive me, but what was that?" he asked. Beside him, Diana's eyes were wide in curiosity and surprise.

"A house elf, dear," answered their hostess. "I forget you were not raised in our world, and you know so little. Not your fault, of course, but a great tragedy and scandal, all the same. House elves are a type of magical creature. They are usually bound to a wizarding family, and they have very powerful magic, though it runs toward domestic uses. They are skilled at gardening, housekeeping, cooking, and are quite good with young children and infants. I used to have Tibby watch over Draco when he was very little."

"Like all things with magic, however, they must be treated with caution," said Mr. Malfoy. He had hung up his coat, and looked more at ease in charcoal slacks and matching vest over a pristine white shirt. He still held the snake-head cane. "Many of the warding and blocking spells used by wizards do not work against elf magics, as many assume they are incapable of going against the wishes of any wizard or witch. Some dark wizards also use their elves as a convenient outlet for their more cruel tendancies. Speaking of, Narcissa, dearest, where is Dobby?"

Mrs. Malfoy looked at once both annoyed and sorrowful. "He has orders to stay to the laundry room and the elf quarters until tomorrow evening," she replied, then turned to Harry and Diana. "Dobby had the great misfortune of belonging to one of my sisters, Bellatrix Lestrange. She thought it fun to cause pain to others, and one of our aunts only encouraged her. My sister is now in prison, and Dobby came to us, though his mind is damaged from the abuse."

They arrived in a small sunroom, beautiful tropical plants growing all over and bright flowers giving a soft fragrance to the air. A small table was set up with five chairs, one of them with a thick cushion on it. Harry smiled at the thought, realizing it was so little Diana would not have to struggle so to reach the table. Mr. Malfoy took the seat at the head of the table, and Mrs. Malfoy sat beside him. Harry helped Diana into the thick cushioned chair and sat beside her, opposite Mrs. Malfoy. At that moment, Draco walked briskly into the room and greeted his parents, then Harry and Diana, and took the remaining seat.

"Harry," said Mr. Malfoy. "I invited you here for more than one reason. True, I want to tell you about your parents, as I think all children should at least know something of their parents, but there are a few other things that I want you to know as well. And you need to know them, as they could determine the type of relationship we all have in the future."

Mrs. Malfoy stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. "The tea will be ready soon," she said. "I chose a lovely jasmine blend. I find the fragrance quite soothing and good for harsh truths." At that moment, another house elf appeared, wearing the same tunic as Tibby, with a large platter. A large silver teapot hovered beside the creature. She placed the platter of biscuits on the table and, with a snap of her fingers, poured their tea into little cups that had appearing in front of each person. Then she left the pot on the table and vanished.

Mr. Malfoy took a small sip of the fragrant tea. "Harry, I want to start by telling you about your parents, at least what I know of them. Then, if you allow, I feel I must tell you about myself. First of all, I should tell you that I did not know your father well until he began working at the Ministry. He and I were in different years at Hogwarts, and in different Houses, so our paths crossed little. All I truly knew was that he was the Potter Heir. When we met, he had just completed his Auror training, and was a very promising new member of the Auror Corps. He was very skilled in Transfiguration, changing one object into another, and he excelled in defensive spells and combat. But he loved nothing and no one as much as his Lily, and the little one she carried."

Mrs. Malfoy spoke up then. "I worked often at St. Mungo's, the Wizarding hospital," she said. "Your mother was a brilliant young Mediwitch. In fact, I believe Poppy Pomfrey, the Mediwitch at Hogwarts, was looking to make Lily Evans her apprentice. She was a lovely young woman, all blood red hair and fiery temper. You definitely have her eyes, Harry, down to that startling emerald green. And from the way you treat little Diana, you have a great deal of her heart, as well. She made friends easily, and defended them viciously. Her best subject was easily Charms, though she had a fascination with Potions."

Harry let their words sink in. There were so many things he didn't know about his parents. He had his mother's eyes and temper, and his father's hair and jaw. He glanced at the little girl sitting beside him. He knew in his heart they would have loved Diana.

"How were they killed?" asked Harry.

Mr. Malfoy took a deep breath. "A very evil and cruel wizard came to power. He called himself Vol…" he paused and shivered a little. "My apologies. Even thinking the actual name is horrific. _Voldemort_. He was beyond vicious, and took delight in torture and murder. He loved the fact that so many feared him, even his most loyal followers." The pale blonde man stopped. He seemed to be wrestling with himself.

"Love, you can," said Mrs. Malfoy. "He needs to know. All of them do." She placed a soothing hand on her husband's.

"For some reason, the Dark Lord, as some called him, decided that you and your parents were particular threats to his power. Something about a prophecy. Your parents found out and went into hiding, using powerful magic to hide themselves and you, Harry. But the one they entrusted betrayed them and told the Dark Lord where to find you. So, on All Hallows Eve, he appeared on their front steps and swept through, killing first your father with a spell, then your mother as she tried to shield you. The odd thing is, he used a spell to try and kill you, but the spell rebounded and killed him instead."

Harry blinked back tears. "I saw them," he whispered. "I sometimes have nightmares. I see a flash of emerald and dark red, then I hear a woman screaming, begging. A harsh laugh, and a green light. Then another flash of green, then the pain wakes me up." Mrs. Malfoy came around and slid her arms lightly around him, and Diana came and snuggled into his side.

"Harry, what I must tell you now is of grave importance," said Mr. Malfoy, clearly struggling. "I must tell you this now, before we all become too attached. I beg you to listen to all I say, though I will not beg forgiveness, not for myself. I only pray you do not hold my actions and decisions against Draco." The man took a deep breath, looking somehow older, and very tired. "The followers of the Dark Lord called themselves the Death Eaters. They joined him for varying reasons. Some believed in the Pureblood supremacy he always declared, some were swayed by his scorn of muggles, thinking them little more than animals, some lured by his power, and some were forced to join or die.

"My father, Abraxas Malfoy, adored the Dark Lord. He was a very proud Pureblood, and wanted all he considered unworthy removed from the world. He was so very happy when he found out I was in love with the beautiful Narcissa Black, giving the Malfoys a strong tie to the Black family and a possible claim on their titles. But all that paled when, not long after we married, my father appeared with the Dark Lord and held a knife to her delicate throat. I was to join, or watch my wife be tortured and killed. Since that day, I have carried the brand of a madman."

He reached down and rolled up his right sleeve, baring his forearm. A dark mark, like a tattoo, stood out sharply against the fair skin. A skull that seemed to almost grin maliciously, that had a large snake crawling from between its jaws and looping around itself. Harry leaned forward, the mark was faded, the edges blurred. The snake looked as though it were asleep.

Mr. Malfoy sighed. "When the Dark Lord fell, the night he tried to kill you, Harry, I rejoiced. Due to my influence in our world, many of the other followers tried to seek refuge with me, but I used the fact that I needed to protect my own son to keep them away. When the Ministry brought me in for questioning, I claimed that I had been under the Imperious curse. A spell to control another person." He smirked without humor. "I was able to use that and avoid giving names. I may not have wanted to be a part of anything they did, but I am no traitor."

Harry sat there, frozen in shock. Mr. Malfoy had been a follower of the one that killed his parents? A fierce rage began to build in him, along with suspicion. What if they were only using him? What if this Dark Lord wasn't really dead, and they used Harry to advance themselves? A soft movement against his side made him look down. Diana was pressed tightly to him, her clever mind having realized the same things. But what alarmed Harry was that her pretty gold-flecked eyes had changed. The pupils were elongated, showing that Nyx was trying to take over to protect her. Harry quickly calmed and hugged her, glad when she snuggled into his chest.

"Mr. Malfoy," he finally said. "You realize that most persons would get up right now, walk out, and never look back?" When the three Malfoys bowed their heads in varying degrees of sorrow and shame, Harry fought a smile. "But I am not most persons. You took a great chance in telling me all this, knowing my leaving would hurt your son. Thank you, for your honesty and trust. Though I must tell you, I cannot forgive you." The hopeful look on the man's face slid into pained resignation. "Why should I, when there is nothing to forgive? You did what you had to, to protect your family. I would have done the same to protect Diana. I cannot fault that."

Mr. Malfoy looked stunned, then overjoyed. He rose from his chair, stepped around the table, and pulled Harry and Diana into his arms, embracing them tightly. Harry felt another pair of arms drape over Mr. Malfoy's shoulders, and he saw Mrs. Malfoy smiling at him gratefully. Draco, not to be left out, came over and hugged Harry. Finally, they all shifted apart. Harry smiled at them all. "So, what's for dinner?" he asked, and everyone laughed, the previous tension gone from all of them.

.:!*!:.

Harry and Diana finally returned to the café the next morning without any incident, though Harry was five minutes late calling Mrs. Griffin. The matron was forgiving once he explained that he was learning a great deal, and that the Malfoys had known his parents. Mr. Malfoy, or Lucius, as he preferred in private, had taken them back through the Floo the next morning. He had parted with them at the café and informed them that they were welcome at the Manor at any time.

Back in their tiny room at the orphanage, Harry and Diana sighed in resignation. Only a bit longer, and they could begin searching in earnest for a new guardian. Hopefully, they could find a few potential homes while they were at Hogwarts.

"Harry?" said Diana softly. "Do you think we can trust the Malfoys?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I do," he answered. "Lucius was very relieved and happy when I said he only did what he had to do to protect his family. And Narcissa and Draco were happy, too. I think I can see why they wanted to tell us what was going on so early. Lucius and Narcissa didn't want us to get too close to Draco, then cut ties with them because of Lucius's past. That would have hurt Draco more than his parents."

Diana nodded. "Do you think Lucius can help us find a new home?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Harry frowned in thought. "Maybe. He said he works at the Ministry of Magic, so he might know who would be a good guardian for us. I guess it depends on what his job is."

"Narcissa said he usually goes to do his duties as Lord Malfoy, but that he was a solicitor for several years."

"Which means he is very familiar with the various details of the law, including any exceptions to any laws. At the very least, he'll be able to give us advice. I'll see if I can talk alone with him the next time we visit."

"He did tell us a lot about Mom and Dad, and a lot about being magical." Diana moved to curl against him, as she liked to. Harry grunted in response to her comment.

"Did you finish your lessons?" he asked. Now that she was going to be homeschooled, she could get a head start on her lessons and advance more quickly. He was pleased when she nodded against his side. "Did you read a chapter out of your magical theory book? And your potions book?" Another nod. "Good. At least you will have a little time to learn about being magical before you actually start Hogwarts."

Diana looked up at him. "You will, too," she said. "Narcissa was talking about it while Lucius was teaching you and Draco wand movements and basic charms. She's going to try and have us over for a few days at a time, and give us all lessons in things like History of Magic, Herbology, and Potions. She also wanted to know if we wanted her to help us in Magical Society."

Harry was impressed. He knew his little sister was clever, but there were still times she surprised him. "Sounds like a great idea," he said. "She and Lucius will be able to help us a great deal. I don't like it, but it's something I'll have to learn for when I take up the Potter Lordship. As Lord Potter, I will need allies." He looked up when Diana giggled. "What?"

"And as Harry, it's great to have friends," she said. Harry smiled, looking out the dingy window.

.:!*!:.

The next week, Harry and Diana received another owl, this time inviting the two of them to stay at Malfoy Manor for a full week. Ms. Griffin agreed, and the two quickly planned what they needed to pack. They were especially excited, as they would be at the Manor during Harry's birthday. After a great deal of thought, Harry packed the various papers he had gotten from Gringotts in his bag. Hopefully, Lucius would know more about what was in them and would be able to help the two siblings.

They met him at the Leaky Cauldron this time, then they all took the Floo to the Manor. Draco met them in the entryway, a bright smile on his face that Harry knew was reserved for use in private. Even at such a young age, Draco was already quite skilled at keeping a good mask up in public. Lucius had already said he would teach Harry to do the same, if he liked. He also mentioned teaching Harry to use his magic to protect his thoughts, as some wizards were skilled in reading the minds of others, and not all of them cared if they were welcome.

Harry and Diana were soon settled in the partitioned room they had shared before, allowing them both a great deal of space without being truly separated. They quickly returned to meet the family in one of the studies.

"Draco, I know you want to go spend time with Harry and Diana," said Narcissa. "But that is no excuse to ignore your Potions lesson. You will do our family proud." Draco frowned a little, but nodded.

"Could we come with you?" asked Harry. "Diana and I have been reading our Potions books, but there is no way for us to practice them at all. And honestly, I have no idea what the exact difference is between diced and chopped or ground and powdered." He shrugged a little sheepishly at the incredulous looks he got over that.

Narcissa shook herself. "No question about it, we'll get you sorted," she stated. "Draco, take Harry upstairs and help him into a set of protective robes. Meet me outside the lab when you are ready. Diana, you come with me. I have a set or two of Draco's robes from when he was smaller." Harry dashed off behind Draco, giving a quick nod to Diana.

"Your mum really doesn't like that I was raised by Muggles, does she?" asked Harry as he pulled on the stiff, heavy robe that Draco handed him. Said boy was digging through a drawer searching for a pair of boots that would fit Harry and protect his feet from any spilled potions.

"It's not the Muggles she doesn't like," answered Draco. "It's that you know so little about your own kind that upsets her. She and Father have been trying for years to rework the way muggleborn children are introduced to our world. As it is, you wouldn't know any of this until your first day of classes. I know Uncle Severus hates that."

Harry looked up from where he was settling the heavy, thick robe. "Who?" he asked. He followed Draco from the room to go meet Narcissa.

"Professor Severus Snape," answered Draco. "He's my godfather. He teaches Potions at Hogwarts, though he made it quite clear that he will not go easy on me for being his godson. He's also the Head of House for the Slytherins, and he's the youngest Potion Master in history."

Harry knew that had to be a great achievment. "He sounds brilliant. Is Potions a difficult subject?"

"One of the most difficult they teach at Hogwarts. It's the only one that really requires a lot of skill, knowledge, and concentration. You can't just get lucky when mixing a potion. You'll end up maimed or dead if you try that."

They rounded a corner and saw Narcissa standing there, Diana at her side. Narcissa smiled and pushed open a nearby door to usher the three children in. Harry looked around, his eyes wide. Shelves stood along the walls, bearing jars of all sorts of things. Various insects and spider parts, liquids and powders of all colors, globs and lumps, roots and leaves all sat in various jars and bottles. Narcissa strode forward and opened one of the glass fronted cabinets, waving her wand.

"There are warding spells and locking charms on all the cabinets," she said. "This is a simple home lab, as many of the older families have. Most of the simpler and more commonly used potions are brewed at home by a competent family member. I prefer to brew many of them myself. We will use this side for practice." She indicated a strong wooden table. "We are going to spend the day going over identifying the needed ingredients and preparing them. Draco, I know you know this already, but this is an excellent time to revise. Perhaps you can even help guide our guests."

The next hour flew by, as Draco helped Harry identify the contents of several jars, then informed him proudly of some of the potions each could be used in. Then he showed Harry how to hold his knife properly and guided him through the techniques for chopped, sliced, diced, slivered, ground, powdered, pulverized, and crushed. All the while, Narcissa was walking Diana through a similar lesson. Finally, she called a halt, showed them how to properly clean their workspace, then herded them out to wash up.

.:!*!:.

AN: Yay! Another chapter. Life is getting crazy for me, but I always try to find time to write for my wonderful readers. Forgot to do this last chapter. The information on the Malfoy Coat of Arms is thanks to Harry Potter Wiki, a great source for canon info. The phrase that Lucius calls out is the family motto. Thanks for reading, please review, and keep an eye out for the next chapter!


End file.
